The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center
by iloveme5895
Summary: SPR is in full swing after their last case. Mai is learning to be more independent, and Naru is slowing starting to see that he may have feelings for his small assistant. more then one case inside Naru/Mai eventually
1. Case one:Bloody children all around p1

The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center

Summary: The SPR team has a new case in yet another haunted house. Yet this time there seems to be something strange going on. People are getting kidnapped and the team has to stick together in hopes to make it out alive. Mai's dreams don't seem to help the case at all, instead they seem to be pointing into a certain Kazuya Shibuya, Naru's, past. (Takes place before the forgotten children file. Let's say they never came up to where Naru noticed the road/lake thing yea.)

Naru/Mai ( or I guess Oliver/Mai which ever you like same diff too many diff names for that guy)

This will go on to more than one case. Like a few I don't know yet, just as long as it takes to get my point across. :D

* * *

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter one: the case

Mai was sitting down filing more papers into huge bin. That was until she heard. "Mai TEA!!" getting yelled from her bosses mouth. The teen got up and ran into the kitchen knowing there was no need to even try and argue. Ever since Naru, Kazuya Shibuya, got out of the hospital he wasn't in much of a good mood. Maybe it had something to do with showing everyone his powers?

Mai made her boss a cup of tea and walked it over to his office. She lightly knocked on the door before she walked in and placed it on his desk. "Do you need anything else?" Mai asked looking up at her boss. When she first saw him, she instantly had a crush on him. Though he was an egotistical, hot headed, narcissist, who thought he was the best at everything. Which Mai saw he almost always was. This pissed her off beyond all reason. Here she was working her butt off trying to figure out what her dreams meant, or what was going on, when he already knew.

"No Mai you can leave." Her boss said simply. She nodded her head and turned around to leave. This was just another day of work. Mai went over to Naru's other assistant Lin and knocked on his door.

"Would you like any tea Lin-sama?" Mai asked while rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes. She was 16, but she still acted like a ten year old.

"I'm good Taniyama."

"It's Mai, remember that." Mai said with a sigh. Ever since that whole incident in the cave where Naru used his powers when Mai yelled that he was useless and should do things for himself, Lin was treating her a bit coldly. She didn't blame him. She almost got him killed; well technically Naru's heart did stop beating for a little while. She sighed before leaving to sit back down at her small little desk and started with more paperwork.

It was almost time foe Mai to leave, when a young lady walked in. "Hello, is this the Shibuya Psychic Research Center?"

"Yes it is. Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't, but please I really can't wait that long." Mai nodded seeing panic in her eyes.

"Just give me a minute." She said. The lady nodded and Mai made her way to her boss' door. She gave a quick knock before she entered. "Naru, there is a lady here to see you."

"I'm done with taking appointments." He snapped back irritated. "Have her make an appointment for tomorrow."

"She seams scared. Please just see her for a few minutes. You might just like and take the case. None of the new cases coming up has sparked your interest." Mai gave Naru the cutest look, and Naru mentally cursed. 'Damn Mai and her cuteness.'

"Fine, get Lin out of his office." He added before standing up and straightening out his jacket. Mai nodded before closing the door and bouncing over to Lin's office.

"Lin we got a client. Come on and get out of the cave you call an office." Naru sighed as hearing his assistant. 'Why did I hire her again?' He wondered as he heard Lin's door open. 'She's only good for tea.. it is good tea though'

Mai walked over to the coach got out a pen and paper while Naru walked over towards the sitting area. "Thank you so much for seeing me." The lady from earlier said while the boss sat down, soon followed by Lin.

"What has been going on that you request our services?" Naru said while looking over at her.

"My family has just moved into a new house, and things have been happening that shouldn't happen. My father has gone ill, my dog refuses to even go into the house, and my daughter wakes up with weird scratches all over her. At first I thought it was just her scratching herself while she slept, but then it started to get worse. I clipped her nails and it still happens. Then recently a maid has gone missing, and many of my employees has quit saying that they refuse to go into such an evil house. Please I am begging you to come and help us out."

Naru thought for a moment before nodding, "We will require two rooms to sleep in, and one room for a base." He stated.

"Of course and once you've done your job we will put the money into your account." She stated.

"We will be there tomorrow, Mai call everyone up with an appointment and tell them we have already accepted another case. We will see you around 2, since it will take us a few hours to get there." He said while standing up and bringing her to the door.

"Thank you so much Mr. Shibuya." She stated before bowing and leaving the room. Naru shut the door with a sigh.

"Mai call everyone up, I have a feeling that we will be requiring their services." He stated before turning back to his office. "By the way Mai, we are meeting here at 9, try to be on time." He said before entering the office. Mai mentally growled at him, before getting back to work. A few minutes late a loud, "TEA!" was heard though out the office.

* * *

Ok so this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think :P

*~ashley~*


	2. Case one:Bloody children all around p2

Quick author's note: Thank you all for reading this! I had it up for only a few days and a lot of people had this on their fav's, story alerts and the reviews where even better! So thank you so much, glad to know people like this.

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter two: The Arrival

Mai awoke to a loud annoying BEEP from her alarm clock. She rolled over to turn the thing off when she ended up dropping down onto the cold hard ground beneath her. 'Life officially hates me.' Mai thought as she slowly got up and turned the thing off. She looked at the time and sighed, 'It's only 7...' Then she jumped up, 'We're leaving at 9.' She ran into the shower to get ready, while cursing her boss and his unnatural love of the morning.

At 8:20 Mai was outside her apartment locking her door before picking up her bags and sprinting along the road side. 'Naru's going to be mad if I'm late again.' She thought as she passed people walking along the streets. 'God knows what he will do to me.' Mental images of Naru making her make a thousand cups of tea passed though her mind as she shivered. 'With all that tea he drinks, you think he would need more bathroom breaks.'

Across town Naru sneezed, 'Why do I have a feeling that someone is thinking of me?' He sighed as he looked down at his watch. The one and only Mai, that Naru seemed to always be waiting for, only had a few more minutes to get here before she was late, again. Normal people would try to get there at least 10 minutes earlier then the departure time, but not Mai. Oh no not her, Naru never had a case where he didn't have to wait around for her. With a few seconds left before it turned nine, a short little girl was seen running down the street. She had a bag strap wrapped around her neck and another smaller bag in her hand.

Naru shook his head as she quickly ran up to his side. "Am I late?" She said while heavily panting. 'Again I wonder why I go through so much trouble for this girl.' Naru thought while watching the girl as she tried to catch her breath.

"Technically no, you weren't yet anyway. I would have liked you to get here a bit before the time we are meant to leave." He turned away from her and got into the van, "Come on Mai." He stated as he got into the back of the van. Mai took her bag strap off from her neck and placed it in the passenger seat before following him into the infamous black van.

Mai knew the ride there would be uneventful, as Lin drove, and Naru seemed to always be lost into thoughts of something that bothered him, Mai took a mental note to ask what he was really thinking of. She took out a pair of head phones and a cheap Mp3 player before turning it onto her playlist and falling asleep with her head on the window.

A few hours passed, and before Mai knew it, she was being shaken awake by her boss. "Five more minutes Naru." She said with a tired voice as she shook her wrist for him to go on without her.

"It will be coming out of your pay check." Naru said which caused Mai to get up instantly. "Thought so." He said as exiting the van. She squinted her face at him and stuck her tongue out quickly before also jumping out. Once she made contact with the ground she had an overwhelming feeling of sadness, and fear engulf her. She swayed a bit with her eyes closed as she tried to refocus.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the house in front of her. It was huge, though not as some others, but still it was still a nice place. "Mai hurry up." The voice of her boss cut her off from her day dreaming. She nodded quickly and jogged quickly up closer to the other two. Before they could ring the door bell the door opened and there was the lady from before.

"Thank you so much for showing up. I was sort of afraid you wouldn't." She said quickly as she opened the door widely and ushered them in. They entered into a medium sized entry way, which had a stair case that went up half way, and then split into two different ways that went to different hallways. "I guess I'll have to show you around the place." She said as she showed us two long hallways in the front of the house. "This is where we keep the cooks and the few maids we have left. My accountant and manager live on the other wing down that way." She said pointing towards to the wing on the ring side of the house. "Both wings have similar layouts." She said before talking them towards a door that laid to the left of the stairs.

"Here is the kitchen where the cooks cook." She said before leaving the room and taking them to right side towards another door. "This is where we eat." There was a huge dining room. She opened another door that lead down stairs. Mai got a sudden chill go up her spine, and she instantly shivered as she felt like a shove was going to come out of nowhere. "I've never been down there, I've been told there are some old walls and that's where the heater and all that kind of stuff are, but people have been feeling like someone tries to push them down the stairs. So no one likes to go down there, and we don't force them." The fact that the thought she was having was just confirmed, Mai felt another chill go up her spine.

They made their way up the stairs to see a box wing that basically makes a huge a square, and also identical wings from the two that were downstairs upstairs. Then in the middle of the box like stricter there was a pair of stairs that lead up to the attic. The second the door opened Mai had that feeling of sadness, fear, and the need to runway grip her. Yet she stood still, so still that Naru looked over and saw the frozen terror gripping his assistant.

'I need to teach her how to hide those feelings. If the owner noticed already god knows what she would think.' He thought with a sigh. "In the attic everyone refuses to go up there. I guess the attic and basement are the no-no places that we avoid at all costs. It just feels like something doesn't want us to up there." Naru nodded, "Now to show you your rooms." She lady said happy as she shut the door.

Their base camp and rooms were upstairs in the guest rooms above the kitchen staff's and maid's wing. "I understand you will need to put cameras in almost every room, and luckily a lot of the staff is away for holiday visits, but I would like to be updated on a few things, especially if it retains to my daughter." The lady said with a sigh.

"Of course, we would never allow your daughter to be in harm's way." Naru said seriously, "If it becomes a problem we shall tell you and ask you to stay elsewhere." Mai smiled over at Naru, it was times like these, the few, that Naru showed concern that Mai felt her heart beat quicken.

The other lady nodded and smiled before she left them. "Let's get the equipment." Naru stated before they made their way back towards the van to get the heavy recording equipment. Mai let out a sigh as she got put back to work. 'Why am I always stuck with these kinds of jobs? At least tomorrow the rest of the gang will be here.' Mai thought happily before skipping down the stairs.

Naru's eye brow rose slightly as he took in his assistant in her happy mood. 'She is the weirdest woman I have ever met. I wonder if she's bi polar.' He thought as a small and almost invisible smile crossed across his face.

* * *

Ok so another chapter is out! I spent hours of listing to Katy Perry to get this one out. I promise soon it will get good… as in I hope scary. This is my first time trying on ghost hunt so I hope to get this right

Read and review or else… or else… the review bunnies will get you and MAKE you lol…

*~ashley~*


	3. Case one:Bloody children all around p3

**Author's note: So here is some more... I believe it's scarier this time, as I found myself being freaked while rereading it to fix grammar and all that good editing stuff. Anyway, here is more! Hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! There was like way more people for this chapter! *dances around bedroom***

**Disclaimer: I notice I've yet to do one, so here it is… I DO NOT own ghost hunt. IF I did... I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting time writing a FANFICTION story about it. I would be too rich to care. I do not own the characters, expect the few clients and all that I throw into this. **

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter three: Contact already?

Mai looked at the doors that lead down to the creepy basement. Naru just had to tell her that she had to go down there to set up the camera. Mai gulped before she slowly went to open the door, and she felt a cold breeze go across her face. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought to herself before she started to descend the creaky stairs. She flipped the light switch and saw the bottom of the stairs. There was a concrete platform, and all around that only pitch black darkness was there. Mai hated doing these types of things.

Mai landed on the bottom step and reached over for the light, to see it flicking over and over every few seconds; Mai saw the outline of the basement, and then a figure in the corner. She felt a chill on her skin as she looked over at the figure to see it was a small child in a small white dress. 'Who is that?' she wonder before talking. "Hey who are you?" Mai asked a bit scared to find out herself. The girl's head rose and she opened her mouth to only have red blood gushing out of her open mouth and a gurgling noise was heard as she started to stand up. The girl put her hand out, as though wanting her to grasp her hand, while talking a step forward towards her.

Mai screamed like a banshee, dropped the camera on the floor, and bolted up the stairs. She could hear the gurgling noise even louder now, and she had a fear that she was not too far behind her. Mai had seen some freaky stuff, but that early in the investigation; she knew this place was going to be bad. She slammed the door shut, and was greeted by Lin coming down the stairs soon followed by Naru.

"What happened, we heard you scream?" Lin asked once he reached the trembling girl's side. Her eyes showed terror, and before she spoke a loud banging was heard on the door behind her. Mai jumped up in the air while Naru walked over to the door and opened it, on the other side stood nothing, but on the door a red blotchy, drippy spot showed.

Naru sighed knowing that this case just got a bit difficult. Normally ghost hid out the first day, but not two hours into this case and already this? Naru shook his head before he looked down the stairs to see a flickering light, which just barely made him able to see his camera on the floor. "Mai," He growled. "You just had to drop the camera." He stated while going down the stair case and picking up the camera to investigate it. "Luckily it's not broken. You owe me enough as it is."

"You have insurance on it." Mai stated as she stuck her tongue out at her boss. Only he could make her feel conferrable as though nothing happened in a situation like this.

"You would be paying the amount that the insurance went up from this." He stated before standing up with the camera and setting it up. Mai walked down the stairs yet again, and luckily didn't see the little girl. "Now Mai," he started as he put the camera in place, "What did you see?"

"There was a little girl sitting in the corner." She said while pointing over at it. "When she tried to speak, blood started to come out of her mouth. Then she reached out and got up, as though she wanted to get near me. My reaction was to get the hell out of there." She shivered at the memory. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"It's because you're the most sensitive out of the group." He glanced around the room quickly. "We may have to get more equipment down here." Naru stated. "Now let's head up to the attic."

"Uhh, another place that creeps me the hell out." Mai stated while starting her way back up the old rickety stairs. "I swear you do these things just to piss me off." She huffed out at Naru.

"I'll be with you." He said before following her up the stairs. Mai wouldn't admit it, but the idea that he would be coming with her, did in fact make her feel so much better. "So there will be no need to worry."

"I still think you're doing this to piss me off." Mai stated. No matter what the situation Naru always found some kind of way to insult her.

"What if I am?" He stated with a shoulder shrug. Mai opened her mouth largely as they made their way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Well, your rude." She stated as she passed him quickly. Naru slightly grinned at his assistance, she was hilarious. He knew that pushing her buttons was asking for bad news, but he couldn't help it. She was so cute when she was angry.

They made their way to the base, where a few cameras where left for the attic. Mai picked one up and started to make her way towards the door that would lead them upstairs. 'I'm going to get one hell of a work out going up and down these stairs all day' she thought as she looked up the steep stair well. "Be careful not to fall Mai, I'll be behind you if you fall." He said.

Mai found herself blushing at the thought of her falling, and him catching her right before she hit the floor. Then he would lean down and... bad thoughts Mai, no thinking of those kinds of things while being on the job. She told herself before she started to ascend the steps.

They made their way up the stairs, and Mai turned the knob, to see an attic full of children toys. She was blown away at the magical room. There was a huge doll house, a play kitchen place, baby dolls, cute little cars to race around in, and much, much more. Mai found herself pulled to the pink doll house that stood right next to the window. She started to walk over to it, as though she was lost in the dark and it was her light. "Mai snap out of it." He stated clearly. Mai shook her head and looked over at him.

"Opps sorry, it's just there is something off about that doll house. I felt a pull to go... into it. Isn't that strange?" She asked as he was putting up one of the cameras. Naru rolled his eyes at her, before taking the other camera from her and putting it in another location to get the rest of the room.

As he set up the other camera, Mai looked at the doll house yet again. There was something about it that she knew was wrong. It just had an aura that wasn't so inviting, but at the same time she felt compelled to do just that. "Let's go." Naru stated after he had the camera in. Mai lightly nodded and quickly left the room. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long case.

* * *

Ok so there you have it another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I scared myself into not wanting to leave my room in the basement for the rest of the night.

*~ashley~*


	4. Case one:Bloody children all around p4

Author's note: thanks again for the reviews! I love reading them, sort of an author pick me up. Anyway, here is more, and finally the other people get here. He-he

Just to say, young Naru is really occ.

_This kind of writing: _represents when Mai is in.. dream would per say.

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter 4: Why does it always have to happen to me?

_Mai was walking around the hall ways, but they didn't look like the ones in the house. She kept on walking until she saw an already opened door. Mai took a look inside. There she saw two little boys, who looked very much like each other. They were playing with trucks, and Mai found herself having a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't help but think they looked so cute like that. _

"_Gene! Let's play with something else." One of the boys said as he put the truck down and stood up. Mai looked over at the small child's face and gasped. He looked a lot like Naru, same hair, eyes... ECT _

"_Of course Noll, what do you want to play now?" The other child said while he followed his brother's actions and stood up. _

"_How about... hide and seek!" The boy stated with a grin. The other boy, now known as Gene, yelled not it and ran towards the exit laughing. _

"_Hey, no fair." He yelled in his childish way while putting his hands out and making the door shut. Mai jumped backwards from surprise. She felt a large figure behind her, and she turned around. There stood the Naru of her dreams. _

"_You shouldn't be watching this right now." He stated before everything went white. "Sorry, but he should be the one to tell you." _

Mai's body lunged forward. She was currently sleeping on a couch in the base room taking one of her many 'naps' that Naru forced her to take. Naru was looking over at her as though waiting for her to foretell her dream. It was a bit weird to have to explain her dreams to him, though she did leave out her dream Naru the best she could. "So what did you dream about?"

"Well, there were two boys playing in a room. They both looked a bit like twins, they were going to play hide and seek, but the one of the boys, who I believe he was psychic because he slammed a door when he got a bit mad." She said with her hand on her chin. "Oh, and they called each other Gene and Noll." She stated. Once she said that, Naru's body instantly stiffened. Lin turned away from his computer to look at her with raised eyebrows. "They seemed really close, and I could tell that Gene was really protective of Noll."

"Was there anything else?" Naru asked seemingly taking interest in what she was saying, which confused her. Normally he would just nod and walk away when she talked about her dreams.

"Nope." She said a bit too quickly. Naru raised an eye brow at her, but decided to let it go. "Though, I say the young boys, look a bit like you." Naru again froze his body for a minute. That was when the door was suddenly opened, and in stepped the rest of the team. Houshou (Bou-san), John, Ayako, and Osamu came strolling in with a grin. "Hey guys." She said waving at them. "Where is Masako?"

"The company called her in. I guess she's been putting days off to go with us, but now they are yelling about her contract, so they made he go in. It looks likes she's sitting this one out." John said politely. Mai nodded and smiled.

"I'm so happy you could come with us Osamu." Mai said with a smile, "You're almost never on the cases." Osamu face brightly lit up in a blush as he nodded

"Well I'm happy to be here too." He said, noticing the slight glare that Naru was sending his way before he gulped. "Has there been any activity."

"Yesterday I saw a bloody child down stairs. It wasn't pretty." She said childishly. "Oh and we caught something on camera." She said nodding over to Lin. Lin typed in some keys on his keyboard and up popped a video of the owner's daughter's room. She was asleep, and on the video it showed a weird mist form come and sit down on the child's bed. After a few minutes it got up and made its way out the room.

"Nothing alarming yet, but it was only the first day and night. I expect more activity soon based on the fact that we had some already within the first few hours of even getting here." Naru said. "Houshou, Mai, and John I want you guys to go to the basement then go up from there finishing with the attic. Mai you need to take temperatures and knowing her something will happen." Mai glared at her boss and stuck her tongue out at him. Naru just slightly raised his eye brow back at his assistant. "Osamu, I need you to do some extra research, and Ayako, I want you to be watching the screens to see if anything happens when John is doing his exorcism."

Mai nodded before moving over to one of the side tables to get the temperature reading machine and a clip board with the pervious temperatures already written on it. "Let's go!" She shouted while grapping Bou-san's hand while running out of the room. John lightly laughed at the two of them before also following them out. One thing's for sure nothing is ever normal within this group.

Mai was looking at the door towards the basement and had the sudden urge to run the other way. "What's the matter little one?" Bou-san asked Mai. Mai turned to glare at the older man.

"I just don't want to go back down there. I just have this feeling that I'm not meant to be down there." She stated. "But I know I have to go down there anyway. Naru wouldn't be happy that I chickened out on anything, especially with what we've already seen."

"Yea, I'll admit Naru has a nice style of picking the most dangerous places to go to. I swear some of the stuff we've seen is stuff I'd never think I'd ever see. Why can't we ever get a nice happy ghost?" Bou-san said.

"Well then we wouldn't be needed because the client wouldn't have a need to get rid of it." John said while reaching towards the door. "The longer we talk the longer we are putting off going down there, and sooner or later Naru will get pissed off." Mai groaned before walking forward and looking down the stairs. She gulped before making her way down, followed closely by the other two boys.

They reached the basement and Mai got ready to take the temperature of the room. She pushed the button and noticed it said the temperature was 30 degrees. "Hey I think this thing is defective or something. It's not anywhere near 30 degrees here." Mai said while walking around the room a bit. Once she took a few steps away the temperature rose back up to 60 degrees. That's when Mai felt a chill go up her spine. "Oh guys." She said "I think there's something behind me." The two boys who where currently behind her turned around, but before a word was uttered, Mai found herself pushed towards the ground. She landed on the cold hard ground with a groan.

"Mai!" she heard above her as john helped her up. Bou-san was doing one of his prayers to get rid of the sprit that attacked her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." She uttered as she pulled herself up. "Why does this kind of shit always happen to me?"

"You just attract the sprits; maybe they know you're sensitive?" Bou-san said. Mai stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, I guess we're done with this room for now. It's time to hit all the other rooms."

* * *

Ok so its not too scary, this is more if an intermission to get more of the case going. Next chapter will get better, I hope: P

Read and Review or Britney spears will find you! He-he

*~ashley~*


	5. Case one:bloody children all around p5

Author's note: thanks for the reviews guys! Yea last chapter, not my best work lol well here is more hope ya'll enjoy! Anyway, I hope to keep this story interesting. Oh and sorry its final time at my school so it's cram sessions since I need straight A's. So yea…. Here it is

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter 5: We just going to play *evil grin hahahaha*

Mai, Bou-san, and John made their way through the many rooms of the house, each one with little to no activity happening. The most was in the owner's daughter's room, a lamp fell over. Now the small group stood outside the attic door. "What's the matter Mai?" Bou-san asked while turning the knob so they could enter the stair way.

"It's just this room; it gives off a strange, unwelcoming vibe." Mai shook her head quickly and put on a brave face. "Let's go." She started her way up the stairs. She tried to forget the voice in the back of her mind that told her it wasn't smart to go up, and did it anyway.

Once they reached the top, Bou-san's and John's mouths fell open at the huge room full of toys. "Wow! It's like a little kid's dream." John determined as he looked at all the toys. He took a few steps forward and looked at the room. Mai nodded before she got out the devise from before to take the room's temperature. She walked around a little bit before she put the number down on the clip board. Bou-san started to do his ritual, when Mai felt something strange pulling her. "Mai!" John yelled as Mai was pushed down and it seemed like something was pulling Mai in the direction of the doll house.

"Play with me." Mai's eyes went wide as she heard the voice. It sounded like a little girl. John rushed forward and tried to take Mai's hand to help her, but suddenly he was pushed back by an unseen force. John ended up across the room against the wall, and Mai left out a scream, before she was pushed upward onto her feet. She left someone's arms around her, and felt a cold sticky substance dripping on her back.

Then Mai felt not only one set of arms around her, but many. The arms seemed to be trying to pull her into the doll house itself. Bou-san suddenly had his arms around her as he tried to pull her out of the other arm's embrace. A door was loudly opened, and loud footsteps came from the stair case. There stood Naru and Lin. Naru had a desperate look on his face, as though he was terrified about what was happening before his eyes. Mai's vision was suddenly replaced by a white light, and Mai screamed and closed her eyes.

After the bright light was gone, Mai opened her eyes. 'Where am I?" she wondered as she looked around a unfamiliar room. She looked around the room, and noticed that almost everything had an almost fake look, as though it was made out of fake plastic. "Play!" a voice behind her said.

Mai jumped up in the air and looked behind her to see a little girl with long black hair and in a simple little girl's blue and while school outfit. Her cloths looked to be old and torn. "Oh my god you scared me." She said with a smile. "Hello I'm Mai."

"You're big sister." the girl said before putting her arms out towards the other girl. "Mommy left us, and now we're all alone." She took a step forward and grinned. It looked a bit scary, and Mai flinched a bit.

"What do you mean mommy left?" Mai said before kneeling down to be at her eye level.

"Mommy left, she hurt Aoi and left us all." She said sadly before shaking back and forth. Mai felt sorry for the girl while putting her hand out to hold on to the other's hands.

"Who's Aoi?" Mai asked.

"You already met her in the basement." The girl said with a giggle. "She likes it down there, that's where Mommy took her when she hurt her with the kitchen knife. She hurt all of us, and then she left us." She cried out.

"Why did Mommy hurt you?" Mai was crying out along with her. How could someone hurt their children? The thought of it made Mai's stomach turn.

"She's wasn't herself. She started to act so strange, and then Aoi accidently dropped a plate. Mommy wasn't happy about that. She hated loud noises ever since she started to take the pills the doctor gave her. " More tears started to go down her face, but these tears where black. "All she did was drop the plate. Then we tried to stop mommy, but she got so mad."

Mai put her hands around the little girl. The other girl's body started to mold into Mai's. Mai felt the intruder and tried to scream out. 'We're just going to play.' A voice in her head said with a giggle.

The scene changed, Mai was suddenly inside base camp. "Mai are you ok? You disappeared. We were scared that something bad happened to you." A voice above her said. Mai looked over and saw Ayako. Mai tried to open her mouth, only to find out she couldn't. 'Remember we're going to play.' The voice stated before moving her body and making her sit up. She got up and made her way out of the room. "Mai are you ok?" Mai's body let out a child like giggle.

"We're just going to play." The child's voice came out of her mouth, and everyone froze and looked over at Mai.

"She's possessed." Naru exclaimed. Mai giggled and skipped out of the room. "Someone get her." Everyone got up and made their way out to try and catch her.

"See big sister they don't understand. We just want to play." The voice said before looking at a cleaning cart and making it fly down the hall way towards them. She giggled yet again as they tried to avoid the flying cart. "Oh I like this body big sister." The girl who possessed Mai said before making her way down the stairs. "Let's go see Aoi." She said while making her way down the stairs into the room that Mai was not looking forward to entering again.

Naru was running after noticing Mai left while the cart was thrown their way. 'How did the sprit do that in her body? That would mean that, Mai is more physic then I originally thought.' He thought to himself as he jumped off the stairs to the room that he knew the possessed girl was taking her. He went through the open door, into the dining area, and sprinted down towards the other open door that leads to the basement.

Mai was at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room. "Sister where are you? It's me Kei. Come out and see me. I missed you." She said. A breeze came out from the corner and there was the girl with blood coming from her mouth. Mai wanted to scream, but she knew that no matter how hard she wanted to do something, nothing would come out of her mouth. "Aoi!" the voice said, and the girl looked up at her. "Did you miss me? I'm always stuck up in that doll house, I can't ever see you." The girl said before Mai's body came over to the other girl and gave her a hug.

The other girl tied to talk, but more gurgling came out. That's when another voice interrupted the moment. "Get out of my assistants body." He simply stated while glaring over at the other.

"I don't know what big sister sees in you. You're mean." The girl's voice stated before she left go of her sister and walking over towards the other. "I want you to leave us alone. We just want to play together."

"I'm sorry but you're dead. You do not have the permission to enter her body." He stated before raising his hand and letting out a blue light from his hand. It hit her straight in the chest and she fell down instantly. Naru fell down a bit, but caught himself. Voices where heard above him, and the others came down.

"Naru!" Lin stated as he descended the stairs. "Don't tell me you used it again." Naru sighed before standing up and looking over at his friend.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he stated while looking over him with an almost pleading look. Lin slightly nodded before going down and picking up Mai. "I swear she is more trouble then she is worth." He said with a slight smile.

* * *

Ok so I had fun writing this one. It's not all that scary as just entertaining to me. Anyway, so I hope ya'll like it! Next update I hope to be sometime within a week or so. With Finals I don't know. :P

*~ashley~*


	6. Case one:Bloody children all around p6

Author's note: I dislike being sick!  Though I'm happy I'm finally done with my finals! (Technically mid- terms) Downside, I'm sick… *cough cough* I hate the weather change. Anyway, so here is the next chapter! I'm a bit messed up on cough meds, so I hope the grammar isn't that bad. I tried to put some comic relief in here, because a sad story needs funny parts in it.

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter 6: black and blue

_Mai opened her eyes to see a dimly lit closet. 'How did I end up in here?' she wondered as she picked herself off the floor. She looked at her surroundings and saw a dark wooden door, but before she could reach out for the door handle, it was opened and there stood an over towering woman in a dark black dress. "There you are." She stated before she reached out and took her into her arms. She tried to scream, but she found her mouth was being held closed by the other woman. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere Kei." She stated. _

_Mai started to kick the woman behind her, and luckily got her away. Mai started to run down the long familiar hall, until she found herself opening the door to the attic. "Come back here." a voice behind her stated. 'No, I can't let her get me,' she thought as she made her way up the stairs. 'Where am I going to hide?' She thought, before she found herself running behind the huge doll house that stood in the back of the room. She sat behind the doll house and waited as she heard and felt the vibrations of footsteps. 'Please don't find me. Please don't' she thought to herself. _

_The footsteps started to walk around the room, before they seemed to get closer and closer to where the trembling girl hood. The footsteps stopped for a second in front of the doll house, and Mai's hand was clamped tightly over her mouth. Then the footsteps started to walk away; Mai waited until the steps seamed to start down the stairs until her moved her hand away from her mouth. That's when she accidently let her foot move a bit, and it hit the back of the doll house. The resulted 'Thud' vibrated though the room, as the silence was broken. _

_Mai covered her mouth again, as she heard the footsteps stop. Mai was scared out of her life, she didn't want to die. She felt tears going down her face, as the footsteps quickened and pushed the doll house away from the back of the wall. Mai screamed as the older lady picked her up. "There you are." She laughed as she put her hands around the child's neck. Mai tried to get away. Yet the more she fought, the tighter the woman's hold on her neck got. _

"_Please, please mommy let me go." She chocked out with her last breath. The lady smiled madly at the girl, as she tightens the hold even more. Mai couldn't stand it, she started to thrash out violently as the need for air became too great. Her lungs were burning with pain, as they screamed for the oxygen that kept her alive. 'Mommy, why are you doing this?' she thought as she started to sob even more. 'I still love you' she thought as everything became numb and her senses slipped away. _

"Mai! Mai! Wake up!" Mai woke up suddenly and started to cough and take in as much air as she could. She moved her hands to her neck and winced at she felt pain. "Your neck started to bruise as you were sleeping." Mai looked over to where the voice was coming from to see a frightened Naru. Mai weakly nodded before she moved her body around so her legs dangled off the side of the couch. Naru looked down at his assistant's neck, to see the bruise in the shape of two hands. "Mai you're going to have to be watched from now on." He stated.

"What? Why?" she asked a bit pissed. Naru sighed before he got up and made his way back behind a small table. Mai glared at her boss, until she was attacked by a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're ok!" Bou-san said as he hugged the life out of her. "You where possessed and I couldn't do anything about it."

"It's ok." She said while trying to breathe. "You can let go now." Mai said with a blush on her face. 'Why do I always get into these embarrassing situations?'

"Never Mai, I'm going to protect you from all the evil spirits that roam these halls. You will never have to experience that mean sprit ever again."

"Let her go you stupid monk." Ayako said as she hit him on the head and pulled him away from the other girl. Mai giggled before she looked around at everyone else.

"What did you dream about?" Osamu said as he took a seat next to Mai.

"It was so sad." She said. "The little girl was getting killed."

"Wait what little girl?" Osamu asked with his eye brows raised. Mai looked around at everyone else to see them all looking at her, expect Lin who was still looking at the computer screen.

"Oh yea, I didn't tell you what I found out from the ghost yet." She laughed a bit. "Well before I was possessed, I was talking to the ghost. This place used to be an orphanage, but the owner of the place went off and killed all the girls. From what Kei told me, the ghost in the basement broke a plate, and then the lady went crazy killing everyone." Mai said. "In my dream I was Kei, the girl from the attic. I experienced how she died; she was killed in front of the doll house upstairs. I think that's why I felt drawn to it."

Naru nodded. "I thought something like that happened. See sometimes when someone dies in a place with great tragedy, they are stuck to that particular place. Sometimes it's the house, other times it's a room, and sometimes it's an object." Naru said while writing something down.

"I'm going to head off to the bathroom." Mai said as she stood up and stretched.

"I'll go with you." Ayako said.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself It's only two doors down." Mai said with a sigh. She got up and made her way out of the room and into the hall way. Mai went down the hall until she got into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. The two hand prints where black and blue, and Mai found tears going down her face as she thought about the dream. How could someone do something like that to such a small child? Mai shook her head, turned on the facet, put her hands underneath the flowing water, and splashed it onto her face.

She opened her eyes, and looked back into the mirror once more, to see hands wrapped around her stomach. Mai's eyes went wide, as she saw another girl's face come out from behind her. She had long blonde hair, with bright blue eyes. "You're just like us." She said with a smile. Mai was frozen in fear as she looked at the girls face. There where cuts all over her face, and even her hands. "Be careful, she might come after you." She said, and Mai then saw the knife that was in the girl's hands.

Mai finally opened her mouth and let out a scream, as she turned around, opened the door and left the room. She looked back to see the girl standing in the door way, waving at her as she left. That was when she ran into Naru's tall figure, and was knocked to the floor. Mai shook her head and looked up to see her annoyed boss. "Don't scream like that unless you're in trouble."

"There's another ghost stuck in the bathroom." She said. "She had a knife." She said terrified. Naru looked back at the bathroom door, and saw the girl with a smile on her before she faded away.

"I swear you're a danger magnet." He said before he started to leave. Mai got herself up while glaring at her boss, who didn't even try to help her up.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault ghosts are all 'let's mess with that one' when we go to these places." She huffed out as she started to follow him. Naru sighed and shook his head at his little assistant.

They walked back to everyone else, and Mai was about to sit down when her bosses infamous words were yelled at her, "Mai, tea!"

* * *

Ok so I hope you enjoy this! Oh and if you have any good ideas I would love to hear them!

*~ashley~*


	7. Case one:Bloody children all around p7

Author's note: Well thanks everyone for the reviews. So here is more since I really need to finish up this case so I can start the next. And I finally got to watch _mirrors,_ beep that movie… I can't look into mirrors anymore : ( *tear tear* )

OH and plush play came to Colorado Springs last night, Saturday night, they kicked ass and I got the hot main singer's autograph. *fan girl sigh while looking off into la-la land*

Anyway, so here is the next chapter!

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter 7: The Past In The Newspaper

Mai was in the kitchen grumbling something about her stupid narcissistic boss and his unhealthy addictions with tea, when Mai felt a sudden chill go up her back. She turned around and saw Ayako sitting down at the table while giving Mai a weird look. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's just I swore I felt sensed something." She said while looking around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mai, it's been less than an hour since your last ghost attack. Don't you think they're tried and need a rest as well?" Ayako said with a laugh.

"I wish." Mai said as she started to eye the room. She looked out towards the hall way and saw a lady in a tall back dress looking over at her for a second, before she disappeared. 'Gosh this house hates me.' She thought to herself before she poured her boss' tea into a cup, and started her way out of the room. She made her way back to base, and passed her boss his cup of tea. Her boss started to sip it before looking up at the group.

"Lin has gone through all the footage since the incident earlier." Naru said as he stood up and made his way over to the screens, while everyone else followed his move. "It appears we have caught something from in the basement." He said. While Lin pressed the button, and they instantly saw the basement. From the corner of the room, a shadow moved over in front of the camera, so they couldn't see though it. Every one gasped when it looked like hair, and it moved so its face was right in front of the screen. Mai instantly jumped back at the familiarly of the face. It seemed to be looking into the camera, before it stepped back from the camera. It giggled before turning around and disappearing into the air.

"Did you catch anything from the cameras when Mai was possessed or from what happened up in the attic?" Ayako asked.

"Strangely when Mai was possessed whatever room she was in the camera in there turned off until she left the room." Lin stated as he typed more things into the computer. The rest of the group nodded before they left back to sit down and wait for orders.

"Mai I want you to stay here with me for now, and the rest of you will go to the Attic. Check the temperature of that doll house, and put a temperature reading camera focused on that doll house. Then I want one for the basement as well." Naru said before he sat back down at his table and started to sip on his tea.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Mai asked while glaring at her boss. He glanced over at her, but continued to sip on his tea before he turned back to his work.

"I think Naru is right. We need to get something done, and with you being a ghost magnet and all, I think staying in here for now would be best." Bou-san said to the fuming girl. "You'll come out later on. It's fine for now." He stated before he started to leave the room.

Mai glared before she looked around the room at Lin and Naru. It was so quiet in there, that Mai found herself being bored out of her mind. Mai got up and made her way over to the papers that were spread out in front of her boss. "Look for things in the last 20 years or so. From what I've seen it didn't happen to long ago." Naru glanced up at her quickly before getting out another folder.

"Here look though this, and take notes on the important information." He simply stated before he turned back to look at the papers he was looking at. Mai nodded before she got to work. She looked though the reports of the orphanage opening up in 1989 and that it was seen as a great house and could hold up to 50 girls. Then in 1991 a newspaper article stated how the owner of the orphanage seemed to have weird outbursts in church and seemed to be experiencing mild depression.

Mai kept reading through more and more, until an article caught her eye, Death at the orphanage. It stated how Ms. Ryan one night seamed to snap and killed 5 of the girls in various rooms, before she hung herself in her bedroom. Mai put the paper out to the side before she looked at the next page and saw a police report. She started to read though the police report and saw that there were more places in which girls were killed. One girl was killed in the kitchen by a severe blow to the head, another in her room from being shaken to death, and then another was killed in the bathroom due to multiple stab wounds to the entire body, then one killed in the basement from a cut to the neck and the back of the mouth, and another was killed by being strangled in the attic.

Mai put that out to the side, and kept on reading more and more into the case and other news paper articles. Eventually the group came back to the room, and Mai instantly put the paper work down and smiled at the rest of the group. "How was everything?"

"Great, I was scared something might pop out at us, but nothing did." Osamu said while taking a seat on the couch. Mai smiled at the group before she found herself yawning. "You're always tired aren't you?"

"I can't help it. When I sleep it's not really rest for me. I dream about the case, or sometimes I astral project. Compared to the sleep I get at home without all the ghosts around, this is like running off of only an hour or two of sleeping."

"Mai go to sleep for the night." Her boss stated not looking up from his work.

"What?" Mai asked while glaring at her boss.

"You heard me. Go to bed and get all that extra sleep you need." Naru said simply. "And Ayako walk her to her room, I don't want something coming after her in the hallway." Mai stuck her tongue out at her boss before she stomped out of the room. Only he could find a way of making something that should be a nice action end up being rude."

* * *

Anyway, there is the chapter. A bit short but I wanted it up before classes start Monday.

*~ashley~*


	8. Case one:Bloody Children All around p8

Author's note: sorry about the lateness of this story. Oh and happy (late) Halloween. He-he

Oh and thanks to my friend Steven he helped me brain storm a bunch of disturbing things for this story. (Dam boy likes guts and all that scary bloody crap, love you Steven) I should bake him some brownies… Na, he'll live,

ANYWAY here's the next chapter! Oh and this is a bit more…. Squeamish, makes me sick reading it, you have been forewarned. (It is rated M)

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter 8:Is murder always an unpardonable sin?

Mai looked around her room scared, she was almost asleep, but something woke her up. This something was a cold breeze on her neck, and a deep breathing near her ear. 'Why do they always pick on me?' she asked herself panicked. Mai pulled the covers up over the head and tried to fall sleep again.

She almost succeeded in that sleep, when she felt something sit down at the bottom of her bed near her feet. She closed her eyes, as she tried to pretend she didn't notice it and fell asleep. She pushed her head into her pillow as she felt the object shift and get closer to her.

Mai shut her eyes forcibly and bit her lip. There was a pressure on her leg, and she felt it slowly go up her body, to her back, before stopping on her neck. She took in a deep breath, as she felt even more pressure on her neck, almost as though it was pushing her face into the pillow to suffocate her. Mai's hands started to reach behind her to move the body away, but she felt a hand grab both her hands and hold them down above her head.

'No let me go 'she thought as she couldn't breathe though the pillow. She heard an evil chuckle from behind her. Mai's body thrashed out and she tried to make as much noise as possible. 'Please someone come.' She thought as tears started to underneath her closed eye lids. 'I'm done for,' was all Mai could think as her lungs begged for much needed air.

Mai heard a voice, "You'll make it Mai, Naru is on the way." Mai felt empty as all of her energy left her, she stopped her thrashing around, as she felt as though the world slowing slipping away. Then when all hope was lost, a sudden 'Bang' was heard as the door to her room was busted open.

Mai felt the weight that held her down to her death being lifted off her neck. Mai lifted her head up and rolled over in that second. She took deep long breaths to fill her deprived lungs. She coughed as she felt the pain in each breath. Mai felt a pair of warm arms cradle and comfort her, as she cried and coughed from the experience. Mai opened her eyes and saw Naru. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it in time." She muttered half out of it.

The older man looked down at her and shook his head. "I'll always make it for you." Mai looked up at him, almost believing she was already asleep. His eyes looked so caring, and Mai didn't want to look away fearing she may never see this side to him again. She smiled up at him before her eye lids got to heavy. "It's ok go to sleep." He stated as Mai's head went up against his chest as she passed out from exhaustion.

Mai opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a sleeping Naru. Mia cheeks went bright red as she took in their position. She had her legs on both sides of him, straddling him with her head up against his neck. He was leaning up against the wall, in a way that Mai couldn't help but think hurt his neck.

She thought about last night and grinned. He did care about her, even if he didn't show it all that much. Mai pushed her head a bit more into his body as she closed her eyes again. She wanted to remember this moment, knowing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It wasn't long until Naru awoke, he gently moved her off of him and Mai found her head being placed on the pillow.

She was trying hard not to move or blush so she didn't seem awake; unfortunately Naru already knew. "Mai get up, I know you've awakened. Your breathing gives you away." He stated with a smirk across his face. Mai rolled her head over and stuck her tongue out. "Is that insubordination?"

"Of course not." Mai laughed as she sat up in the bed. Naru raised his eye at her and sighed.

"Well it looks like I can't leave you alone to sleep around here anymore. Can you explain to me what happened last night?" Naru asked.

"I was trying to go to bed, when I felt something sitting on the bed near my feet. I tried to ignore it and fall asleep, but then it put weight on my neck and back of head. It was slowly suffocating me by pushing me into my pillow." She said. "If you didn't show up when you did, I don't know what would have happened. I couldn't breathe." Mai said while unconsciously putting her hand up to her neck.

Naru sighed and looked over at her. "I was afraid something like this might happen. It would seem that the old owner, the one who killed all the girls here, might be going after you."

"Wait why would that happen? I haven't done anything." Mai stated.

"I believe it has to do with the facts that not only are you a girl, but you too are an orphan." Naru stated.

"Then the little girl's warning makes sense now." Mai said a bit to herself as she put her hand under her chin.

"Wait Mai, what warning?" He asked while looking at his assistant. "Haven't I told you not to keep anything from me?"

"Opps, did I forget to mention that." She put her hand to the back of the neck and rubbed it lightly. "You see what had happened was, when I was in the bathroom the little girl told me to be careful, and that she might come after me. I think when she said she, it meant the owner. I didn't really make the connection at the time."

"That's why you tell me these kinds of things. I can put them together faster than you, and then you will have a less chance of something bad happening to you. What would have happened if I showed up a minute later then I did?"

"I don't know alright, I'm sorry." Mai said while looking away from her boss. "Why do you care anyway?" Mai said back before she went to stand up. Naru's hands reached out and took a hold of her.

"You scared me Mai. I don't want to lose you too." He said.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at the boy. Naru shook his head for moment as though gaining his senses back.

"Nothing, you'll be staying with me or Lin for the rest of the time we are here. You'll need extra protection; although everyone can fend for themselves, they can't also watch your back." Naru said while standing up. "Now let's head off to the kitchen, I need my morning tea now." He stated.

"Damn boss and his tea cravings." Mai said with a grin as she got up and followed her boss, while still in her very short pajamas. Once they reached the kitchen, Mai went over to the pots and pulled out the tea one. "How many cups do you want?" She asked her boss.

"Fill it all the way up." He stated as he opened up the morning newspaper that was placed on the table. Mai nodded her head and started to fill up the tea pot. She placed it on the burner; she raised her head to look over at her boss, when the scene in front of her changed. Everything was rearranged, and the room and an eerie dark vibe.

Across the room, Mai saw the same lady from yesterday walking into the kitchen while blood covered all over her dress with a creepy smile was across her face. That was when she looked at the ground in front of her, and saw the little girl trying to crawl away. "Where do you think you guys are going?"

Mai turned her head to the other end of the kitchen. There stood three girls, who screamed loudly at the other to get a move on. "Go on without me. Make a run for it." She screamed, as her leg was snatched by the older woman. She was suddenly dragged ruthlessly back across the floor. The other girls screamed before running out of the room, knowing they would be next.

Mai looked back at the scene next to her. The woman was hitting her, and the other girl's hand reached out to her right for something, and found a pan. She swung it forward, but the lady caught it. The girl let out a cry as she used the heavy weapon against her.

Mai watched as hit after hit was delivered to her head. There was a blood all over the pot, the walls, the lady, and the child. Yet Mai could see the puddle of blood around her head getting worse and worse as I started to travel down the tiles. Mai saw the little girl trying to stop the blows to her head, while doing anything to get away, but nothing helped. The lady picked up the bloody girl, whose face was beaten in, almost to a point where Mai couldn't even tell that the face once belonged to a beautiful child.

"Is murder always an unpardonable sin?" she asked the question to the almost dead girl. The lady laughed loudly, before picking her head up, and banging it up against the sink repeatedly. Mai felt tears going down her face, and she fell to the ground sobbing as she watched the woman hurt her over and over again.

The Lady stood fully up when she was done, and looked towards the door the other girls left, and grinned to herself. She reached out to the knife holder and pulled out a large butcher knife. "Oh where oh where can they be?" She said in tune with the nursery rhyme, as she made her way out.

"No!!! You can't have them." She screamed; she felt herself being shaken. Mai looked up into Naru's eyes, and saw concern and fear in them. Mai launched herself into his arms. "It was so horrible. That lady, how could she do it?" Mai was shaking back and forth with more tears escaping down her cheeks.

"It's ok Mai, its ok." Naru said over and over to the frightened girl. This case was getting deeper and deeper.

* * *

Authors note: ok so there is it. I wrote this a bit longer than the rest hope ya'll enjoy it!

And the rhyme was from oh where oh where has my little dog gone, cute rhyme.. though it goes instead of they, it's he… yea

Read and review

*~ashley~*


	9. Case one:Bloody Children All Around p9

**Ok so sorry about the lateness I've sort of been busy, and.. lazy… yea and I got caught up in another story. SO without further delay here is the next chapter. **

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case one: Bloody children all around

Chapter 9: broken peices break into me

Mai sat in the base room with a cup of tea in her hands, and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Mai felt emotionally drained, and she felt like she wanted to leave, but she knew that she couldn't. There was a reason why she was there, and she needed to help those children have their peace. Mai looked over at Naru whose face was stuck into documents. He seemed to be in deep thought, and Mai couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. He was quite the workaholic.

Mai then turned to look at the monitors that where in front of Lin. She noticed there was an added one inside the bathroom that she saw the ghost at, and the kitchen as well. She let a small grin cross her face, before she turned back to glance at Naru again. "Mai I can give you something else to do if you are bored." Mai heard her boss say. Mai shook her head no. "Good then if you could, just go sleep." Naru said without even looking up from his work.

"I think you should get some sleep Naru. You look like you're slowly working yourself to death." Mai said. Naru glanced up from his work to give her a quick glare.

"I'm fine." He said back. Mai rolled her eyes at her boss, before she took a sip from the tea she held. Mai sat there on the couch and thought about everything that happened in the last few days over and over in her head and sighed. This was one crazy case they picked up; Naru sure had a way of choosing the houses really had problems.

Mai jumped up quickly as something came to her. "Naru if the lady goes after orphans and such, then why is there a maid missing?" Mai looked up at Naru.

"I've looked it up; she was a young maid who worked part time. She also happened to be an orphan much like yourself." He stated without looking up from his work.

"That sounds mean when you call me an orphan like that." Mai said with a huff. "We still have to find out what happened to her." Mai said more to herself then the other two males in the room.

The door opened and in came the rest of the group. "Hey Mai, are you alright?" Bou-san asked as he looked over at Mai.

"I'm just fine." She said with a smile and a yawn. "How was the last search of the house?"

"Nothing really came up." Ayako said.

"Alright everyone I want there to be a search of where the maids sleep." Naru said. The team nodded, and Mai got up to go with them. "No I want you to stay here."

"But Naru if there is something there we will find out a lot quicker, and you can't keep me under watch all the time. Plus I'll be with everyone else nothing bad will happen." She said with a smile. Naru nodded his head knowing that he would regret it, before he turned back to his work. "Let's go guys." She said happy to get out of the boring room she was in before.

The group made their way down the hall and the stairs to the wings that the maids and such lived in. "This house has way too many rooms if you ask me." John said as he walked.

"At least it's not as bad as that one house with the crazy rooms and such." Mai shivered at the remembrance "I'm so happy that house got burnt to the ground." The team nodded as they made their way down the maid's/servant quarters.

The team went though each room, to try to find any readings. They walked down the hall, and ended up at the last room. "This house is really creepy." Mai stated as she looked at the doors.

"I'm here to protect you my little Mai." Ayako looked over at the monk and hit him upside the head.

"Stay focused on your job." She said back at him. Mai giggled as the scene went on, and the two bickered.

"You think they where a married couple with the way they act." Mai said to Osamu with a small grin.

"They have been like this all day." He said with a sigh. The group entered one of the rooms and looked around.

"Do you smell that?" Mai asked as she sniffed the air. It smelled like rotting food. The rest of the group looked at her strangely. "It's disgusting. Why can't you smell that?" She asked she started t walk around, and noticed that it was strongest right underneath an attic opening.

Mai pulled a small wooden chair out from behind a desk and stood on top of it, so she could open the small board to the upper space. "What are you doing?" John asked as he watched her.

"It's the strongest right here." She said as she pushed the board up without much difficultly and moved it over to the side. She poked her head into the space to take a peak up to see what was up there. Once her head entered the space Mai coughed and covered her mouth and nose from the smell. She pulled out a lighter and looked around the space. She moved to the side, to see a rotting body next to her face. She screamed and fell off the chair onto the floor.

It wasn't long until the body dropped as well, and right on top of her. She screamed and tried to push it off her as soon as possible. The other members came over and helped her up. "Oh my gosh, that smell is disgusting." Osamu said as he covered his nose up with his shirt as Mai lay on the floor just staring at the corpse. John called up base to them what the group found.

The corpse was looking straight at her, "You're next." She heard from the dead body. Mai's eyes went wide, before she jumped up and left the room as quickly as possible.

"Mai?" Bou-san questioned as he watched her run off in fear. Mai ended up in the main room, and sat down on the couch. She put her head into her hands as she thought about everything that happened. This case was emotionally draining her, and she feared that things were about to get a lot worse before they got better.

Mai felt the couch move a bit on her right, so she lifted her head up to see Naru. "I called the cops and they should be seeing the body off. I asked the owner to take her daughter and herself away from the house until we finish this case." Mai nodded Naru looked at the girl and sighed. "It's not easy to see a dead body like that. We have seen dead bodies before, but a corpse falling down on top of you is something I would imagine to be quite terrifying." Mai watched her boss as he tried to comfort her.

"Are you trying to comfort me? If you are you're not doing that good of a job." She said with a small smile. "But thank you for trying." The door bell was heard, and Naru went to answer it, and the cops stood there ready to take the body and ask questions.

* * *

Ok so again so Sorry about that lateness of this chapter. I was in a bit of a writer's block, until a few nights ago when like more of the story line hit me when I saw trying to fall asleep.

Read and Review and tell me what you think.

*~ashley~*


	10. Case One:Bloody Children All Around p10

I feel like such a bad writer, I keep forgetting to update this story.. *tears* and sadly this is one of my favorite stories I've written thus far.

Anyway, I discussed this chapter's ideas with my friend, so we sort of worked together to an extent. He just gives me scary ideas, (since he's like a crazy manic lol jk) and I write them; gotta love him though. SO without further delay, the next chapter, and ending of our first case: ENJOY!

* * *

Case one: Bloody Children All Around

Chapter 10: The last girl, the last stand

The cops asked questions, and the group answered back. It was a bit scary to say the least, the cops took pictures, and there wasn't any evidence to be found. Not that anyone in the group was thinking there would be. Supernatural killings tended to be very clean and human mistakes would not be made. Mai sat on the couch most the time, while the cops went in and out, and the body bag left. She seemed frozen in time, and no one had the guts to take her out of it.

The cops started to pack up, and everyone, except her went to see them off. The cops got into the car and drove off, and the team stood there on the porch and watched. "Wasn't that interesting." The monk said with a grin. "Let's get back to work." The group went to the open door, and saw Mai sitting on the couch. Yet before any of them could get a step in to the door way, the door slammed shut with an incredible force.

Naru instantly reached out at the door and tried to open it. "It locked us out." He stated as he started to try and jam the door open. "Everyone try to find a way in there." Everyone nodded and try to find a way in. Bou-san threw a rock at a window, but it bounced off the glass and fell straight down.

"I think we are in some serious trouble." He yelled , "The windows refuse to break." He said as he tried again with no success. How where they going to get in to save the girl inside?

Mai was still sitting on the couch lost in the moment, when she heard the door slam. She looked up taken away from the trance she was in, to take note of what was happening. She could hear loud banging on the door, and that's when the situation hit her. She was locked in a house, with many spirits, where one of them was determined to kill her_. That can't be good_, Mai thought as she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs.

Mai's heart beat increased as she heard the noise of a door opening and slamming shut. _Well that's defiantly not good. _Mai's breath started to increase, as she heard footsteps coming from the upstairs hall way. She ran to the door and tried to open it, she started to bang on the door, kick it, anything that might work, but nothing did. "HELP!" she screamed the footsteps moved to the stairs way. There was a loud stop slowly getting louder and louder as it moved down the stairs. "Naru! Please help me!"

"Mai what is going on!" She could hear the voice of her boss, but she really wanted him to be there.

"She's going to get me please." She screamed as she banged the door even more. She turned around to see the lady once again, slowly descending the stairs, as though her fate was sealed and there was nothing stopping what was going to happen to her. "Please someone." She said as tears started to go down her face.

"We're trying to get in, don't worry you'll be safe." Naru said. Mai nodded but something was telling her that they wouldn't be coming to her rescue anytime soon. She knew what was going to happen to her if no one came in. She tried to remember the defense words she was taught, but they didn't come into her mind. Mai needed help from her friends, but they were all outside, trying to get to her. This was bad.

The ghost made it to the bottom of the stairs; Mai was scared and started to run around the big living room. The ghost lady grinned and suddenly disappeared. Mai let out a deep breath of relief, _Is she going to leave me alone? _She thought. That was until she felt a strong evil presentence behind her, and there was a light breeze on her neck. Mai was smart enough to not even take a second to look, she ran!

Mai went up the stairs quicker than a fat man running for a Twinkie. She could hear voices around her ears, which resulted in loud screaming, and swatting around like there was an invisible fly by her ear. She could hear the other members of the group screaming for her. Mai raced though the hall way, but was pulled and had to enter a certain room. In that room, a small child was sitting there on her bed humming a tune while she played with a little doll.

As soon as she entered the little girl looked up. Her face looked beautiful, and her eyes where as blue as the ocean. To say Mai was surprised, was completely true. The girl grinned and stood up; she started to walk over to her and pointed to a closet, as though telling her to hide. Mai didn't know if she could trust the little girl, but what choice did she really have. She hid in the closet and sat down on the floor, where in a place where she could barely see out of the small slots in the wood.

The door was opened up, and there Mai watched the lady walk into the room. She was transported back to the memory when the lady killed the girl the first time. She watched as the little girl was under the bed, hiding from the lady with a little doll in her hand. The spirit looked over at where Mai was at and put a finger to her lips, telling her not to make a sound. Mai nodded in understanding, and the spirit smiled. The lady walked around the room, and leaned down on the other side of the bed. She reached out and grabbed the little girl's legs from the other side of the bed. The spirit showed one more and last smile at her, before she was dragged beneath the bed and pulled out the other side.

Mai's hand went to her mouth as she watched the lady drag her out from under the bed, and into her arms. "Where did you think you were going?" she said as she started to shake her over and over. The little girls head was moving around and around so much to where Mai thought it would fall right off her fragile little neck. The lady was screaming non-sense words at her, and the girl just took it. Tears where falling from Mai's face as she watched the little girl's face start to go blue, the little girl didn't even struggle as though she knew this was going to happen to her.

When the lady was done killing her, she dropped the girl onto the bed and laughed. The little girl's eyes where looking at the closet, almost as though they stared right at her. Mai closed her own eyes, and let out a deep breath. This lady was horrible, and a feeling of hatred overcame her. She wanted to hurt the lady, she make her feel the pain she caused those children to have.

When she opened her eyes, it was as though the whole thing she saw never happened, and the lady looked at the closet. Mai had the gut feeling that she knew where she was, and as she started to walk over to the closet, her suspensions was confirmed. The lady came over to the door, and opened it up, Mai wasn't afraid though, she was furious at the lady. It felt like something changed in Mai, as their eyes met. Instead of what Mai thought the ghost would look, demented, she looked scared for a moment. Mai stood up, and started to walk straight towards her. The ghost backed off, as though sensing something was about to happen. Mai didn't know what happened, but a weird feeling overcame her; and before she could understand what happened, the ghost was up against the wall, disappearing from sight, into a pile of ashes.

Mai heard the main door open, and shouts where heard from down stairs. Mai let out a noise, and the group was racing up the stairs to find her. She bent down where the bed was and underneath it the little doll was still there, facing the closet. Mai started to feel really drowsy, and as the group got to the room she was in, everyone was shocked. Mai was looking really pale, and a pile of ashes was in the corner. "Mai what happened?"

Mai looked up at everybody's concerned faces, "I don't know." She said as she looked at the pile. "But that's what's left of the lady that killed everyone." The next few hours went by in a haze, they did another ritual on the house, and afterwards everyone agreed that it was peaceful yet again. Mai sat at base holding the doll, as she tried to recollect her thoughts. What happened in that room? She didn't understand it, but before long, everything was packed.

"Mai are you ok?" Osamu asked as he looked at the girl. Mai looked up at him sadly. "What ever happened to you, it's ok she's gone." He came over and gave her a big hug. Mai wanted to say that it had nothing to do with the lady, but words wouldn't form in her mouth. He let her go and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before walking away. "It's alight."

Naru sat at her desk watching the whole time. "Mai what happened exactly?" Naru asked.

"I don't know really." She said as she played with the doll. "I saw the lady kill her, and I don't know. I got so angry, the next thing I knew the lady, she, was up against the wall. Her spirit was burning." Mai looked up at Naru. "How is that even possible?"

Naru sighed and got up. "I think you are more psychic then I originally thought. Just remember that I'll be here if you need help." He said in a comforting way. Mai nodded her head and looked back down at the doll.

"I need to give this to her, the girl who was strangled." She grinned. "I think she will be happy to have this back."

* * *

OK so there is the end of our first case! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Now on to a new case, any good ideas? Please tell. Sorry about grammar, I'm supper tired and about to fall asleep.

Read and review!

*~ashley~*


	11. Case two:Unseen barricades p1

AN: ok so here we go another case is about to start! I would like to give a HUGE thanks to **jainga and ****Kaydreams** for the idea of a haunted cruise ship! He-he anyway, so here we go to case two! (about time to it's been like 5 months since I started this flick… yea bout time I got to the second case)

**Summary (just a start for my mind it helps): Mai is having problems in daily life after the unexplained thing she did at their last case, and then the team is called in to work on a cruise ship. A recent death of the older owner has created problems on board for the people. The only way for the man to have peace is for the proof behind his death to be uncovered. Not only do dead forces not want them to find out the truth, but so does the living. How will SPR handle being at sea, for their first time! **

* * *

Case two: Unseen barricades (Credit goes to Amu Tsukiyomi for the case name THANK YOU!!)

Chapter one (FYI: technically 11 but I'll be restarting the chapters for each case!): I runaway

Mai was in her classroom listening to her teacher go on and on about Shakespeare. She was beyond bored; she already knew everything this teacher was trying to teach about the man. She turned her attention to the window, as her mind began to wonder. Mai was a bit on edge since their last case, after she did some weird thing to destroy the ghost of a manic lady who killed orphans. She still didn't have any clue what she did to her, but she found out that acting as thought it didn't happen wasn't helping her out all that much. She did hope that the children's spirits got some kind of rest after the whole ordeal. "Mai!" her teacher's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

Mai stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry Sensei." She said before she sat back down with a sigh.

"Mai you need to come to school more, every few weeks you're gone for a week or two for that job of yours. You need to learn that when you get into university you won't be able to just skip your classes the way you do now." Mai found herself getting really pissed off at her teacher, who is she to tell Mai what to do with her life. Mai's fists tightened. "What can you be doing that's more important than the education you need for your future?" She was getting lectured in the middle of class, something Mai didn't like to experience. She was getting angry; that was when she felt a weird tug in her stomach. The next thing she knew her teacher stopped talking and was suddenly ruthlessly push onto the floor by some unseen force.

Mai's eyes went wide, as the feeling in her stomach went away. She looked at her teacher as many classmates were standing up to help the lady up. _What did I just do? _She wondered with her eyes taking on everything that was going on. It was only a few minutes and the end of the school day bell rang, and it was time to leave the school, and head off to work.

She left as soon as she could, as she was a bit afraid. What ever happened in the classroom a few minutes ago, she didn't ever want to happen again. Yet she had this gut feeling that it wouldn't be the last time so crazy thing like that happened. Mai went out of the school and raced off towards work. At least there she could put her head into some paper work, and forget about what happened in school.

Mai opened the door to her work and looked around. She could hear Naru in his office, and Lin was off in his little computer area doing god knows what. Mai took off her coat, and walked over to her small desk. Before she even sat down a loud, "Mai tea!" was heard from her boss' office. She huffed before she made her way into the small kitchen like area to make tea, the whole time wondering if there was some kind of tea rehab. His tea consumption can not be healthy; at the same time she was happy to have a distraction from her own problems.

Five minutes later, Mai opened her boss' door and walked in with a cup filled with tea. "Any good cases come up lately?" Mai asked as she set the tea down in front of Naru, who was currently looking over a bunch of papers.

"Actually, we in fact do. It seems we have our first haunted ship case." Naru stated.

"It's about time, I was wondering if we would ever get on off land." Mai said with a few jumps up and down. "When do we start?"

"The ship takes off Friday at ten in the morning for a three week cruise. We should show up tomorrow at two in the afternoon to set up and get everything ready." Naru said as he reached out and took the cup into his hands and began to sip the tea.

"Should I start to call everyone up?" Naru handed Mai a piece of paper with all the information on where the ship was at to Mai.

"Yes." He stated before turning back to the papers on his desk. Mai quickly read though the information; nothing too specific. It just stated where they were going to be at, and what time they need to be there. Mai, like the good little girl she was, went back to her desk and started to call everyone up. This case everyone would be there.

Mai looked up at the clock, and noticed it was already seven. _Time to leave_, she thought as she knocked on Naru's door. "I'll be leaving now."

"We will pick you up at ten." A voice said from behind the door. Mai nodded before dashing off. For once they were going to pick her up; that was new.

_Mai stood in front of a portrait of an old man in front of a huge ship with a short white beard and a caption's hat on. The man wore a big smile on his face; one that had Mai almost chuckling. Mai felt a presence and looked over her shoulder. There was the dream Naru. "I haven't seen you in a while." She said with a grin._

"_You didn't need my help on the last case." He said with a gentle smile. Mai found herself blushing at the man._

"_Do you know who this man is?"She pointed to the portrait as she spoke._

"_He was the caption of this ship a few months ago." _

"_I'm guessing he died?" Mai asked the older man; who in return simply nodded. _

"_Mai I want you to be very careful here."_

"_Why?" Mai asked, "Where am I?" She looked around to see many doors on either side of her. "Is this where the next case is?" She asked._

"_Yes." He nodded. "This case is going to be tricky; there are more than just spirits at work here. Be careful on who you trust on this boat. Not everyone is who they seem to be."_

"_What does that mean?" Mai asked as everything started to fader to white and a loud buzzing noise was getting louder and louder._

"_You'll understand eventually."_

Mai jolted from her dream and sat up instantly. She looked around her apartment and sighed._ Great I'm not even there yet and I'm already having dreams about the case. _She sighed before getting up and making her way towards the bathroom. After Mai was ready to leave, she sat down and closed her eyes for a short rest. She barely got any sleep, since her vision dreams gave her little to no rest.

The sound of a door bell ringing pulled the girl from her thoughts. She got her bag before making her way to the door where her boss would be waiting impatiently. "It's about time." Naru said as he looked at his assistant. "You look like you didn't even sleep last night."

"It was a stupid dream about the dam case," Mai said with a yawn. "Let's go." She said with a smile.

"You will tell me about the dream later on." Naru stated as they walked down to the SPR van. Mai looked at the van in distaste; they needed to do something with this full black van that just had SPR written on the side of the sliding door. It looked a bit tacky.

"You know, we should put some cool colors on this thing and come up with a name for the van. We could be like the Mystery Inc gang and have a van name." Mai said as she looked at the plain black truck in front of her.

"We are not a bunch of kids running around the world solving mysteries." Naru rolled his eyes at the girl as they approached the van.

"Technically we do, only difference is we get paid, and asked to come to the place. Also we deal with ghosts, while they dealt with people dressed up as ghosts or monsters." Mai said as Naru felt like slapping her hand to his head, but avoided that and instead opened the van door for her.

"Get in, and no we will never do something that idiotic." He said with a sigh as he climbed into the van after her.

"It was just a suggestion." Mai yawned out as she buckled her seat belt. They set off towards the harbor where the boat was at.

* * *

A bit short, but it's like an intro into before all the nice stuff starts to happen. I just watched Scooby Doo with my son, so it's like stuck in my head lol. Anyway, read and review!

*~ashley~*


	12. Case Two:Unseen Barricades p2

An: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And a quick thank you to **Amu Tsukiyomi**, for the case name. Anyway, glad everyone likes it thus far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry about lateness, I didn't know what exactly to do with this case, which leads me to my friend Steven, it's always Steven helping me with this, He helped me with the ending and some extra scary things that happened in the last case(my crazy horror/slasher obsessed friend lol) and without him there would not be this kick ass plot line that we spent hours working on.

So if he ever gets around to reading this (I hope he does) thank you!! You're amazing! (Not that you didn't already know that!)

* * *

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter two: Even if it kills us

Mai didn't know when she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by her boss. "Get up." Her boss' voice was heard.

Mai opened her eyes, and noticed that sometime during the time she fell asleep to now, she snuggled up to Naru's shoulder. She looked up and let out a smile. "Sorry about that." she said before she let go of his arm and sat herself up. She moved her hands to fix her short hair for a moment before turning back to Naru.

She crawled out of the car quickly and turned looked to see a huge ship. She stopped dead in her tracks to look up at the monstrous ship. It was painted white with millions of port holes, it wasn't as big as the ones on TV, but it could easily hold a few hundred people. "Wow." She said as she took in the boat.

"Come on Mai." Mai turned around to see Naru and Lin walking over to where the rest of the group was at. She walked up to them while Naru was giving directions. "I want all of you to behave, this is work, not play time." He said. "Also this place is big; I hope none of you get lost." He said looking over at Mai, whose face went bright red in a blush. '_Why am I always the one getting picked on_,' she thought to herself.

The group turned towards the ship, to see a young man waving the group over. They walked over there to him. "Hello my name is Kenji; I'm the captain of this ship." he said with a smile. "I'm happy you guys could come. We have been having some problems in the last few months."

"What has been happening?" Mai asked.

"Well my father died a few months ago, on this ship." Kenji said as he looked at Mai with a small grin on his face "It seems as though his spirit isn't at ease and he is disturbing other guests and even myself. It has driven away many customers; normally we have a full ship. This month's cruise we only have two hundred people, that's almost a third of how much we normally have." He stated as he watched Mai's face go into a blush at the intense look he was giving the younger girl.

"You have the rooms we requested?" Naru said glaring at Kenji, something Mai was oblivious to.

"Yes, we have a room for your base area on the first floor, and three rooms set aside for your group." He said with a nod. "Come on, I'll show you." He said with a wave as he turned his attention away from Mai and back to the rest of the group. They walked onto the ship and Mai looked at the ship. There was a medium sized pool in the front part of the deck, and lots of chairs out for sun bathing, and a white railing went around the whole ship. Kenji opened the door and ushered the group into the long hallway.

"This is the main hall way I guess you can consider it. The mess hall is right here." He said as he pushed swinging doors open to reveal a big room filled with tables and chairs. He then turned around and started to continue to walk down the hallway, but Mai was halfway down the hall, when she saw the portrait from her dreams staring right at her. She stopped in her tracks to look at it. It was still odd when she would have a dream about something then see it in person. "Oh that's a portrait of my father. My mom talked him into doing it before she passed away two years ago." He sighed before looking away from the picture.

The group started to move, but Mai stood there a bit longer taking in the portrait. There was something about it that made her just want to stare at it, as thought expecting the man in to portrait to move. Mai felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped a bit before she turned around to see Osamu looking down at her. "Come on, we don't want to get lost from the group." He smiled at her. Mai nodded, looked back at the portrait for a second, before they took off towards the group.

They were at the end of the hallway near a room; he opened it up to show a few tables and chairs. "I believe this will work for your base room?" he asked Naru.

"Of course." He nodded and looked at the decent sized room.

Kenji nodded before moving out of the room and across the hall where the stairway was. "There are two lower levels and one upper level where the passengers sleep. There is the second level upstairs that hold all the crew's cabins and the third level, which is just the navigation room." He said. He took the group down to the second floor, the first one underneath the first/main level. "Your rooms will be on this level."

The group entered the floor and he walked them to A7, A8 and A9. "These rooms will be yours." He said as he handed the group the three packages that held two room keys for each room. "I also have maps for each of you showing where the most activity is at." He said as he handed a map to their boss. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'm in the captain's room." He said with a smile before walking away.

Naru handed the girls an envelope, labeled A8 and handed John, Osamu another pass. "Alright, time to move your luggage into your rooms, and then we will start with the equipment." Naru said simply before walking away to go back to the van. The rest of the team soon followed his lead to get their luggage.

Mai eventually made it back to her room with the card in her hand. She slid the card into the slot; watched the light go from red to green signaling that the card read, and she could enter the room. She opened the door and saw the room in front of her. There were three beds, fancy that, and a door at the end of the room had a medium sized bathroom. She placed her bags in the bed in the middle and sat down for a moment.

She had closed her eyes for a moment:

_Mai opened her eyes, and noticed she was no longer in her room. She was standing in front of a big door. She looked at the name plate next to it, and saw Captain written on it. There was a loud noise and yelling coming from inside the room. Mai took a step forward and looked in through the port hole that was on the door. She could make out the former Captain yelling at a black figure that she couldn't really make out. The yelling got louder, and Mai could hear the conversation from within the room._

"_You have disgraced me!" the captain yelled at the figure. The dark figure started to yell back, but Mai couldn't make out what it was saying._

_Mai stopped looking into the porthole and tried to open the door, only to find it completely locked. She groaned before looking back into the porthole, instead of the scene she saw before, there was the captain's face in front of her. She screamed at the bloody and disgusting face that stood in front of her. "Solve my murder!" he said reaching forward through the glass towards her. "I don't want to be stuck here!"_

_She backed away, and quickly as possible. A hand grabbed onto her shoulder, and she looked over to see dream Naru standing right next to her. "Oh, you scared the crap out me. I'm happy to see you here." She said to the boy._

"_Come on Mai, you need to go back now."_

"_Why? You always do this to me, right when I get to the good stuff you step in and make me wake up." She said, but even as she said it, everything was fading to white._

Mai bolted forward in the bed and looked around. There where suitcases of Ayako and Masako on the other two beds. She looked over at the clock on the dresser, and saw that is was already four. Where did all the time go? She hurried to go up the stairs where the rest of the group was at, base camp. "Well hello sleepy head, how are you on this fine afternoon?" the monk asked Mai as she entered the room.

"Ha-ha, it's not my fault I fell asleep." She said while sticking her tongue out.

"Technically it is." He said back, "So have a good dream?"

"Not really, just the normal dreams about the case." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I want to hear all about that dream, as well as the one you had last night." He said in a demanding way. Mai nodded her head before sitting down in a chair, not too far away from his, and telling him all about the dream, excluding the dream Naru parts.

* * *

OK so there is another chapter, not all that long and not too much happens, but hell we are just getting into the case, I promise something scary next chapter!

Read and review!

*~ashley~*


	13. Case Two:Unseen Barricades p3

AN: thank everyone for the reviews. My computer crashed and I lost 2 chapters for this I was pissed. But now I'm rewriting it for you all. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter three: the case starts

Masako walked down the hall way with John as she 'felt' around for spirits. There wasn't much she could sense, only one very angry spirit. It made Masako mad just feeling the Aura of the thing. "Do you sense anything?"

"Yes, up in the caption's room." She said as she looked up there. "But, this sounds weird I sense the same spirit in another place. It's strange like there are two spirits for the same person."

"Is that even possible?" John asked confused by the idea that someone could have two spirits.

"It seems like it." She said before she turned around and looked at the end of the hall way.

"What is it?"

"The angry spirit was right behind me. It didn't have any good intentions either." She looked around for a moment before she turned to John. "We should head back now."

Mai looked up at Naru after she told him what her dreams contained. " what do you think?" She asked as the boy turned back to his work. She sat there for a good five minutes before she got up and started to make her way to the door.

"Mai-" Her boss started to speak.

"I know, I know, tea." She said with a wave of her angry hand. She started to walk down the hall way towards the kitchen.

She reached out for the handle of the door when a voice rang out, "May I help you?" Mai quickly turned around to see Kenji.

"Oh hey, I was just looking for the kitchen. My boss has a weird obsession and I also believe to be an addiction to tea." Mai said with a smile. "He wanted a cup so now I have to go look for a stove."

"Well I shall allow you permission to the kitchen whenever you may need." He waved her over the other way towards another set of doors. "This is the entrance into the kitchen."

"Thank you, I don't know how Naru would be without tea." She said as she entered the door and saw the kitchen.

"Naru?" the man asked as he followed her into the cooking area.

"He's sort of a narcissist. Get it Naru is sort for narcissist." Mai said with a smile and she started to fix the tea. She put the kennel on the stove.

"How long have you been working for him?"

"A good year." She turned to look at the man behind her. "How long have you worked on the boat?"

"Ever since I can remember, I grew up on this boat. My dad was always out doing cruises or getting ready for another one. I used to live in the boat, once I started school though I was at home while my dad and sometimes my mom left for weeks."

"I'm sorry about your dad." Mai said to the caption.

"Thank you," he said back to the girl.

"So, how exactly did it happen?" she asked.

He tensed up a bit and took a deep breath. "Officially they claimed it as an accident. The police said that my dad fell down and hit his head on the wood at the end of the bed." Mai put the now made tea into a cup. "I know better though. I was the one who found his body the next morning. It didn't look like he just hit his head. He was hit repeatedly."

"Then why-"

"You must not know the cops down here much. Whoever pays off the cops most wins. This place is full of, how do I say it, influence. Crime organizations run deep in business around here. My dad stayed out of everything; they hated that." He sighed.

Mai didn't know what to say back to the man. She was cut short when steam from the pot came out tell Mai that the pot water was hot and ready to be used. "So this case has many components." Mai said as she poured the hot water into a cup with the tea.

"Don't think I'm being rude, but how old are you? You seem a bit young to in this kind of work."

"I'm sixteen, soon to be seventeen." She said with a smile.

"Wow. I feel like a pedophile." Mai laughed a bit at the man.

"Since you know my age, how old are you?"

"twenty-five." The door opened and Naru walked in with a glare on his face.

"Mai, how long does it take to make tea?" Mai looked over at him and held out the made cup of tea.

"All done." Naru walked forward grabbed the tea cup, as well as her arm. "What the- Naru!" she yelled at him as he ruthlessly pulled her along. Mai waved goodbye to Kenji as her boss took her all the way down the hall.

"I don't pay you to sit there and flirt with people on the job."

"Flirt?" she questioned her boss, but he soon left her side to enter the room_. 'what in the hell?'_ Mai huffed before she walked back into the room.

Masako was dramatically flowing around the room talking about the sadness and anger of the spirit on the ship. "Oh Naru, it's so tragic." She collapsed in his arms.

"You cannot be serious." Bou-san aka monk said with a roll of his eyes. Naru looked down at Masako before he gently moved her body off him and onto a chair. Mai felt a bit… jealous. She didn't understand why Masako could act all weak and Naru would bend to her will, while she on the other hand would get mocked.

Mai took a deep breath before she turned around and left the room. She couldn't just stand there and watch, so she left. She started to walk down the hallways of the cruise ship, not like there were many. Mai looked up the stair way, and decided to explore the upper levels. The upper levels were a bit smaller, and Mai looked around the hall way. For some reason, although she had never been there before, she knew where she was headed. It didn't take more then twenty seconds before she stopped and looked at the same door from her dream, the caption's quarters.

Mai looked at the door and debated looking into the porthole on the door. She took a breath and noticed that the temperature around her had changed. Her breath came out in smoke, and she shivered. She looked around and though that maybe this wasn't the smartest idea. She thought for a moment, and walked up to the door's port hole. She could feel the temperature drop even more. She could feel her body shivering; she stood on her tip toes to look though the opening.

She saw nothing wrong with the room; in fact it looked exactly like the way it looked in her dream. She let out her breath and sighed. Mai turned around, but as she did so in front of her stood a shadow. It didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before, and she saw some crazy things in her day. It stood there and Mai could feel the dark raw and plain evil aura of the shadow. Mai wanted to run, she wanted to escape, but just like most situations she found herself glued to the spot frozen in terror.

It moved closer to her slowly. The shadow seemed to be getting bigger as though it wanted to sallow her whole. Mai moved a few steps back and ended up being up against the cabins door. It got closer and closer to her. It took one step, then another advancing until it almost had her.

Two arms came out from behind the cabin door and grabbed a hold of Mai. She would have screamed, but she didn't have time for the next second those arms pulled in her though the iron door right into the caption's room with a thud.

* * *

Ok so that is this chapter. I want to get this out to ya'll so u won't think I abandoned u guys. i can't rememeber all what i wrote before but yea i'm getting there lol

Read and review! I will love u forever!!!

*~ashley~*


	14. Case Two:Unseen Barricades p4

AN: you guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot. They made me want to start on the next chapter. So I have national quals for forensic this weekend, I PRAY we make it!!! I want to go!!! So without further ado!!! I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter four: unpredictable

Mai looked up at the ceiling of the caption's quarters. Her vision was a bit blurry and she hoped she didn't have a serious concussion. Mai moved her head to the side to take in her surroundings. She could see a long wooden dresser with a mirror above it nailed to the wall. A few inches from there were a small bathroom. She switched to look over to her left to see the bed from before and a slightly ajar closet. Mai turned her attention to the door in front of her.

Mai slowly sat forward and used her arms to hold her upper body up. Her head was throbbing and her vision was a bit off. She looked up and saw the iron door she previously went though. She tried to remember how she got into the room exactly, but all she could remember was being really scared and she felt an embrace pull her though the door. 'What caused me to go through the door?'

She sat frozen as she heard a creak coming from the left side of the room. Mai slowly turned her head over to the left side of the room to see that the door had opened up a bit more. She sat there and stared at the door as though waiting for it to open up more. She took a deep breath and began to get up. As she began to pull herself up, the door opened a bit more.

Mai's eyes went a bit wide as she looked over to the closet again, to see it open almost half way open, and if she moved a bit she would be able to see what was inside the closet. 'I can do this,' she thought to herself before she turned towards the door and started to take one step closer to the closet door. She got closer and closer to the door; her hand went to the door knob. She pulled the door open and took a peak into the small closet and let out a sigh of relief, there wasn't anything inside the small area.

There were cloths hung up on hangers, and a few pairs of shoes on the floor, nothing out of the ordinary inside the small room. She looked up at the top shelf and saw a few small boxes with various writings on it and a few board games. She let out a breath of relief and turned around. She took in the room and noticed that nothing had changed. She took a step away from the closet opening, when a loud thud was heard from behind her.

She quickly turned around and looked at the closet again, there laying on the ground was a box. Mai looked up at the top shelf and noticed that the box fell down from there. She leaned down and picked the box up. She thought for a moment about opening the box, and decided against it. She put the box back up on the shelf. She turned back around; this time shut the door and took a few steps forward. It was the familiar creak of the closet door being opened before the familiar thud was heard again.

Mai's heart started to speed up. She quickly did a 180 and turned back around and saw the same box on the floor this time a bit farther out, and the door was wide open as though to test her in closing the door again. She again bent down and picked up the box. Something wanted her to look in the box. She sat down on the bed with the box in hand. She took the lid off the box and took a peak inside.

Inside the box there were various pictures and papers. She pulled out the first piece of paper and looked at it. It was a bank note, 10 grand was pulled out of the former captions bank account the night he died. Mai read the note and wondered why someone needed to pull out 10 grand. She put the paper on the bed and pulled out a few more bank notes, each one was dated at random time within the last few years. Each bank note had the former caption pulling out quite a lot of money and the money was addressed to his child Kenji. She put each bank note on the bed and kept going through the box. She came across pictures of the former caption, with Kenji and an older woman who Mai guessed was Kenji's mom. They looked happy in the picture and Mai found herself smiling.

She found more pictures of the family from various time periods over the years. She finally reached the bottom of the box, and saw another piece of paper. She pulled it out and it looked like a diary entry. She read:

_I am left to wonder what happened to the family I started. My wife has passed away, and now I have come to find that my son has a gambling problem. Thousands of dollars are going down the drain. I've worked hard to keep this business afloat. Years on years I've been paying back bank debts and I've made it far. Then as soon as I'm done playing back the debt, my wife dies and a few months later my son, my one and only son, comes to me begging for money. How could I turn away my son? He's my only son and the heir of my business. I thought that after we talked it over, he wouldn't go back to gambling. I was naïve and now his debt is worse than ever. His debt isn't to a bank. No he has gotten himself mixed up with the sharks. I don't know what else I can do!_

Mai read the small paper and put it down. So his son owes money for loan sharks? That didn't sound right. She scratched her head, before she put all the pictures and papers back into the box and put the box back onto the shelf. Something was up with this case, and someone wasn't being completely truthful. Mai closed the closet door this time and made her way to the iron door. Did the loan sharks come after Kenji's dad? She didn't know yet, but she was determined to find out.

Mai opened the door and looked around the hall way. There wasn't anyone around, and she took a deep breath before she headed back down the stairs to the middle level where the rest of the team was. The whole walk back she thought about what she had uncovered. Normally she would tell Naru, but for once she wanted to do this by herself.

Mai walked into the base room to see that the only people around was Naru and Lin. "Hey guys." She said as she entered the room.

Naru looked up from his work, "What did you do?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked back thinking there was no way he could know.

"You never come in saying hi guys, so something must be different from before. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just walked around the ship." She said with a nod of her head. She smirked slightly to herself as she thought it up.

"You haven't shown up on any of the screens." Naru said as he looked over to the screens and let out a small smirk of his own. "So, I'll ask you again what where you doing?"

"I wasn't walking where the cameras where located." She said right back before walking out of the room. Naru watched her for a moment and sighed, he had a feeling that she was going to get herself into trouble. That entitled him to be the one to get her out of that caused trouble.

Naru looked at Lin, "Do you know where she went?"

"You're not going to believe the footage we got from the upstairs crew hall way." Lin said softly and waved his boss over to him.

Mai flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall to wash her hands. She turned the water half cold, and half warm and put soap on her hands. She went though her routine hand washing, while she thought about the bank notes and the letter/note.

Something wasn't adding up. Why would the loan sharks come after the caption? Where was Kenji that night? Maybe they came for him, but found the caption instead? She shook her head and looked up at the mirror. She grabbed a paper towel and dyed her hands the whole time looking at the mirror her. She fixed her hair up and sighed. She always looked a mess.

In the mirror there was a sudden flash of the dark shadow from before right behind her, she turned round and looked at the mirror again to not see the figure. She put her hand to her head and sighed again. This case was already causing her to have a headache.

She closed her eyes as the small pain she had in her head intensified. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror to see her mirror image instead of doing what she was doing having an evil smile. She backed up a bit from the sink and saw her mirror image look like it was reaching out, but instead the mirror seamed to bend and look like one of the mirrors from a fun house.

Mai watched the mirror start to crack under the pressure of whatever was in the mirror. Mai knew what was going to happen next, and covered her eyes as the mirror shattered into millions of pieces. Some of which did it fact hit her. Mai heard loud yelling from the hallway, and it wasn't long until the door was opened up. Mai then let her arm down, and she looked over at Monk and Ayako.

"What happened?" Ayako shouted before she leaned down to help Mai up. Mai took the hands and brushed off a bunch of the glass that was on her. "Your cut up." She stated as she looked over all Mai's cuts on her arms and the few on her exposed legs and face.

Mai looked at the two of them and smiled. "It's all good, though I think I'm going to get a phobia of mirrors." Monk laughed and put his arm lightly around Mai.

"Well we at least need to get you checked out to make sure there isn't much glass in you."

"I'll get the caption and tell him we need someone to clean this up." Ayako said before she ran off quickly. The monk nodded before he dragged Mai into the infirmary, which on most cases was Mai's best friend.

* * *

Ok there it is another chapter. And yes I like putting mirrors into scary stories lol I will promise next case no mirror scenes… but the mirrors will have a part of the plot. (My buddy Steven and I love a good corny mirror scene he decided to do the whole mirror going out thing lol)

*~ashley~*


	15. Case two:Unseen Barricades p5

An: thanks for all the reviews!!!! Without them I wouldn't be writing, so without further delay! We are about to get even more into the story plot, I'm excited. If you can tell!! He-he shout out to Steven who helped me develop and edit this chapter!!! He's amazing, even though he says he's not he is.

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter five: knockout

_Mai stood up in a long hallway all alone. It didn't look like her normal dreams where she knew in the back of her mind that it was her dreaming; it felt real. Mai took a step forward and a loud creak sounded through the long hall way. She took another step forward, and another loud creak vibrated off the walls. She kept on walking, and the hall seamed to keep getting longer and longer, she starts to run through the hall, but it was as if with every step, the hall way got two steps longer. _

_She put her hand out as though she was reaching out to touch a wall, hoping that the hall would stop moving. Mai stops her pointless run and tried to catch her breath, something was wrong. Mai hears the sound of deep breathing coming from behind her, so she turns around to see the caption bending down with his arms on his legs. He also seems to be catching his breath. Mai could only wonder how long he'd been doing the exact same thing she was just doing. _

_The caption looks at Mai for a moment, before he starts to run towards the end of the hall again. Mai sees him race off past her, but she could see that really he got nowhere. She looks over towards the end of the hall and sees that instead of it being the ending of the hall she originally thought it was, there was a bright light. A light that made Mai want to go there as well. She took a few steps closer to the light, and could swear she felt the warmth and comfort radiating from the light. _

_A hand reaches out to grab her shoulder. "Mai you have to leave." Mai hears a voice behind her say, she turns around to come face to face with dream Naru. He looks down at her and offers her his hand. "You've already been in here far too long; you don't want to be stuck here like the caption." _

"_What do you mean stuck?" she asks as she takes his hand. The two of them turn the opposite way from the running caption and start to walk away from the light, something Mai sort of didn't want to do. Even though it was a never ending battle, she wants to run towards that light, it held some kind of comfort she'd never felt before. _

"_He can't move on, something is holding him back." He says in a sad voice. _

"_So even if he wants to move on, he can't?" she questions as she turns around to see the caption still helplessly running towards the light. _

"_Nope, he can't until he is at peace with himself and what happened to him." Mai opened her mouth to respond to what he had said, when he let go of her hand, and Mai's vision got all blurry and she felt as though she was falling. She reaches out for the hand of dream Naru, but he smiles at her as she disappears. _

Mai sprang up in bed quickly. She took a deep breath and looked around. She was sitting up in a small bed in the infirmary. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. When did she get here? The last thing she remembered Bou-san picked her up because she got cut by the mirror's glass in the bathroom. Mai looked down at her arms and saw that they were wrapped up in bandages.

Mai touched her arms where the wrap was and cringed in pain; she didn't remember her arms hurting so much. The door opened up with a thud, and Masako walked in with a pile of cloths in her arms. "Hey Mai," She said with a small smile, and a look of relief on her face.

Although the two of them did have a childish romance rivalry and Mai considered Masako to be over dramatic, they learned to get along well. "Hello, what time is it?" she asked as she looked for a clock that didn't exist in the room. Masako dropped the cloths onto a small shelf next to Mai's bed.

"It's almost noon." She said before she took a seat next to Mai. "You had a lot of people worried about you."

"I'm ok, see just needed to take a short nap." Mai answered back with a smile.

"Short? Mai you've been out for five days."

"What?" Mai asked completely confused "Five days?"

"Yep, everyone was freaking out, if you didn't wake up by the end of today Naru insisted that we were going to stop at the closet port and have you taken to the hospital." Mai's mouth hung open, how could she be out for that long? It was a bit scary to know that she could have a seemingly short dream and days could pass by. "I'll go tell everyone you woke up, and I'll go make sure you get something to eat. You must be starving."

Mai nodded as the other girl stood up and left Mai alone in the room. She sat there for a moment and looked around the small room. There were a few beds on board each one had a small white curtain rod, each of them where open, all except the last one. Mai took a deep breath, and looked down at the sheet covering her. She'd been out for five days, which means she hadn't bathed in those five days. Mai didn't even want to know what she smelled like.

She pulled herself up off the bed and looked in a small closet to try and find a towel. She rummaged through the closet until she found a small towel and the small hotel sized shampoo and soap bottles. Mai picked up the change of clothes Masako brought, which made her look at the cloths on her body. They changed her clothing when she was asleep, that fact brought a smile to her face. '_Wait who changed me?_' was her next thought. She looked down at her body and eeped. Mai walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw she had a cut on her cheek and one on the top her lip. She grimaced as she brought her hand up to feel the cut.

Mai pulled herself away from looking at the mirror and got undressed; she pulled off the wraps around her arms slowly. She was a bit afraid to see what was underneath it all. She undid her left arm first, and saw scratches all over the front of her arm. Mai touched a few of them and flinched at the rough feeling of her cut skin. Mai moved her attention to her right arm; she unwrapped the cloth covering her arm. There were cuts on both sides, because of the way she through her arm up to cover her face. There was actually a chuck of skin removed. She wanted to cry out in frustration. She was always the one getting hurt.

She let out a sigh, before she stepped into the shower. Once her arm entered the warm water she found herself crying out from the sharp pain the water hitting the scratches on her arm made. Mai closed her eyes for a second willing the pain to pass, before she started to wash away almost a week of dirt from her body and hair. As she washed her hair, she found a few small pieces of glass still mixed up in her roots as well, and ended up cutting her hand. Mai turned off the water of the shower and grabbed the towel she got out before. She looked at the small cut on her hand and groaned. It stung.

She grabbed her cloths and started to dress herself. Once dressed Mai stepped out of the bathroom and walked back towards the bed she was in earlier. There was a plate of pancakes and sausage with orange juice waiting for her. She sat down on the bed and began to eat the food. Mai looked around the room again, but this time, the last bed in the corner, where the white curtain was pulled around, a light fog started to come out from underneath. Mai watched it for a moment, as the fog started to go out in waves around the room.

Mai stood up, something in her mind told her to run, but once she came in contact with the fog, she felt warmth and comfort; the same feeling she felt when she looked into the light in her dream. It was intoxicating, and Mai found herself walking instead of away and out the door, towards the bed with the fog. Mai reached out to touch the white cloth to uncover what was behind it, but found that her hand being burnt.

She screamed out mentally, but she couldn't let go, her hand moved on its own. She opened the curtain and looked inside where the bed laid. She looked up and there was the dark shadow she saw before just waiting for her. It looked up at her, and reached forward towards her. Mai wanted to pull away, she knew that something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't move. It harshly gripped on to her left arm; she loudly screamed out in pain, it felt as though the hand was burning her left arm. It seemed to snicker, before it moved its other hand towards her right arm. This time Mai tried to pull her arm from the things grasp she didn't want it to touch her she knew it would hurt.

She struggled, but everything she did didn't seem to change anything. She cried out in agony, as it's other hand touched her right arm, and the burning she felt before rippled though her body. She could only imagine this is what being banded felt like, but instead of it being for only a few seconds, it kept going on. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed out as she threw her body around. The shadow let her left arm go, and the feeling of air touching her arm made her cry out even more. It moved its other arm and started to scratch up her stomach. She didn't want this, she wanted to get away. She prayed that someone would come in and save her. Where was the team when she needed them the most.

Suddenly a door was loudly opened up, the dark figure let her arm go, the fog disappeared, and Mai found herself sitting on her bed still eating her food, as though the whole thing never happened. Mai looked around the room completely taken back. What the hell just happened? She could still feel the pain on her arm; she looked down at her arm and saw the hand prints on both of her arms. Surprisingly the cuts that were on her arms where the red hand prints were were completely healed.

Mai heard loud footsteps, she quickly hood her hands underneath the blankets, and looked up to see Naru, John, Bou-san and Ayako. "What's going on I heard you screaming." Ayako said with a worried face, and as Mai looked over at them, they all did, except Naru who had an indifferent look, but Mai knew he was worried on the inside.

"I-" She looked over to where the bed with the curtains where, and noticed that that curtains where pulled back showing the bed. What happened? Mai sighed before turning to the small group, "I don't know it's just that this boat is weird. It's playing games with me."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as he stepped forward and took a seat next to Mai. "I know you're not telling me something, and the longer you don't tell me, the longer we will be stuck on this boat trying to figure it all out."

"I don't really know anything else, I do know that the caption is stuck and can't move on, there is this weird shadow thing that apparently wants to like kill me or something, and the mirrors on this boat don't like me very much." Naru looked at Mai as though he knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Is that really all of it?" he asked, Mai thought for a moment, did he know more? Was this one of those weird can I trust you tests?

Mai looked down at the blanket, "Yes that's it." She said back with a bit of guilt. Naru nodded his head and stood up.

"Whenever you're ready just head back to base." He said before he got up and left the room. Mai let out a deep breath and pulled her hands out from under the blanket.

"Why is there hand prints on your arms?" John asked. Mai looked up at the few people still left in the room.

"Don't tell anyone, I want, I need to do this, and I refuse to be stuck in a room during this trip or something being protected. I want to help."

"If this is what you want to do, but if something like this happens again please tell me." Ayako said as she sat down on the bed next to Mai. "Go get some wrap for her arms." She directed at the monk in front of her. "Mai, I want you to be careful, Masako even said this place is dangerous. There seems to be one ghost, but it has turned into two different entities."

"Is that even possible?" Mai asked the group in front of her.

"It seems like it is." John said, "Masako was confused by it as well." Mai nodded her head as Bou-san handed Ayako the wraps. She grabbed Mai's arms and started to wrap them up.

"If these hand prints happen again I will tell Naru ok. I won't have you deliberately hurting yourself."

"Alright." Mai mumbled back in agreement.

* * *

There you go!!!! Another chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! I edited this all during my lit class, since it was a do nothing day (I love those days)

*~ashley~*


	16. Case two:Unseen Barricades p6

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! So here is the next chapter, again a thanks to Steven, without you this chapter would not be so scary and… demented. Love ya! **

**This chapter was inspired by Russian roulette by Rihanna (normally don't like her, but this song is AMAZING)**

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter six: Russian roulette

Kenji walked down the hall way towards his, formerly his father's, cabin. He pulled out a key to unlock the cabin door, to find that it was already unlocked. That was strange, he was the only one who held a key. He walked into the room and looked around to see if there was anything wrong inside. He walked all the way into the room and stopped at one of the bed posts. Kenji walked into the small bathroom and noticed nothing was wrong. _Maybe I forgot and didn't lock the door?_ He thought to himself.

He looked up into the mirror and saw a dark figure pass by as though it ran out the room once it could. Kenji jumped up and went to follow the person. Left the room and looked towards the door, and saw the person run to the left. He raced after the figure. He turned toward the right and watched as the stair doors shut, and Kenji followed the figure towards the stair way. Who was that person and why was he or she in his room? Kenji raced into the stair way and hit the railing. He Put his head over the railing and looked down the stair way to see the figure opening the bottom floor door.

He raced after the figure and ended up going down the stairs two at a time to catch up. Who the hell did this person think he was? This was his ship and he would catch anyone who dared to go through his personal belongings. He opened the bottom levels door, and bolted into the hall way. Kenji looked though the hall way. And saw a shadow of a person move towards his right, so he raced down the hall way and started to follow the figure though the hall way. Where the hell did this person try to go. Then he saw the basement door open, that led down to the engine and other mechanical machines that moved the boat.

Kenji ran down there and started to look around at all the machines. Nothing seemed out of place, in fact he didn't see any people out of the ordinary down there. "Hey have any of you seen someone race down here?"

"Nope boss, other than when you came down here. No one else has been down here all day." One of the regular employees said.

"Thanks." Kenji said with a sigh, before he started the way back up to his room. He chased this person all around, and had yet to find out who did it. eKenjkKenji turned the corner and came face to face with his father's face it. It was beaten it bloody.

Kenji shrieked at the sight, and jumped backwards, but the figure just stepped forward until he pushed Kenji up against the wall. "Can't leave" it said.

Mai looked at the monitors and watched as a strange orb came onto the camera. A few seconds later Kenji came into view; he screeched as a dark sport appeared on the camera. Mai jumped up, and knew something was going on downstairs. She raced off towards the doors and started to make her way down to the bottom floor where Kenji was at. She didn't know if it was that freaky shadow she kept on seeing, but she knew that she had to do something. It was this gut feeling, and though out all the cases she figured out that her gut was right.

She raced past Naru, Bou-san, and Masako on her race down the stairs. "Mai, where are you going?" Bou- san asked as he saw the freaked out look on Mai's face. The three of them turned around to watch Mai jump down a step and race around the platform to the begging to the next flight of stairs.

"Don't have time must get to Kenji!" she yelled back, "He's in danger." She jumped down a few steps and took off. The other three looked at each other before they started to race off after the girl.

Kenji wanted to get away, but as he saw his dead father in front of him he wanted to cry out for him. If only- he thought as the spirit came towards him and reached out to touch him, "please, you hurt me." It said at him. Kenji put hand out, but regretted it as the face of his father turned into a empty hole of a face as though it was just a shadow of something else.

Kenji's hand felt like it was burning, and he tried to pull his hand away, but it held on. "PAY!!" it said to him in a raspy voice that was completely different from his father's.

Mia raced down the hall way, and came upon the scene of the shadow and Kenji. She put her fingers up ready to use the chant Ayako taught her, when the shadow disappeared into thin air. Mai looked over to see the Kenji holding his left hand in pain. "Kenji!" she yelled out as she made her way over to the man. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Kenji lifted his head up to look at Mai and let out a half smile. "Thank you for coming."

"I saw you on the camera." She looked down at Kenji's hand, "I think we should take you to the infirmary." She stated. Kenji nodded as he stood up.

"Mai, that shadow thing do you know what it is?"

"Nope, I've seen it before."

"At first it was my dad, and then it changed into that that evil thing. It was like it was my dad, but it wasn't. It was… evil." Kenji said as he looked up at Mai.

"Have you ever seen that shadow before?" a voice asked behind Mai. She turned around to see Naru, Masako, and Monk standing there looking at Mai and Kenji.

"Never," He answered back. "I've seen shadows move and the occasional hearing of voices, but that is new."

Naru nodded, "I think it is time to leave. Monk, help Mai with bringing the captain to the infirmary." Naru said before he left the scene with Masako right behind him. Mai glared at the girl who clung to her boss.

"Mai, are you alright?" Bou-san asked as he watched Mai glare daggers into Masako's retreating figure.

"Peachy," Mai answered back before she turned around and looked at Kenji. "Come on let's get you some help."

Naru walked back towards the base camp silently. Something wasn't adding up with this case. He had a feeling like someone was withholding information, not only his assistant but the person who called them in for the case. He walked into the room and looked over and saw Lin listening to something on the head set. Masako took seat on the couch quietly.

Lin pushed a button on the recorder and looked over at Naru. "We caught something on the tape." Lin said. Naru nodded his head and walked over to station Lin always sat in front of. Lin took the head phones off and handed them to Naru. He then went to the audio screen. "This is what we caught when Kenji was walking before he ran into the spirit." He pointed to the monitor.

Naru nodded his head, and Lin started to audio and video. He watched as the captain walked down a hall way, then he looked up and the words, "You made it so I can't leave." Was heard, there was a black figure in front of the captain, and it stepped forward. "Let me leave please. Tell the truth." Kenji backed up a bit then, "Please, you hurt me." Was loudly spoken though the audio.

It was then that Kenji stepped forward and the dark outline pulled a hand and grabbed onto Kenji's arm. He started to thrash around scream out in pain. A loud demented voice, "PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!" was heard from the speakers. It started to laugh a creepy scary laugh, as Kenji cried out. It then turned its head away from Kenji to look down the hall and into the eyes of the camera. Naru stared at the being unfazed. Then it disappeared and Mai was seen running into the scene.

He took the head phones off and looked at Lin. "Well this just got a bit more interesting."

"When does it not?" Lin asked before he turned back to looking though files of audio and video.

"I want you to do an extensive back ground check on Kenji." He said to Lin before he got up and left the room.

* * *

Ok there is the next chapter!!! I've been busy with finals. But I'm done now (yes) anyway hope u enjoyed it!!

*~ashley~*


	17. Case two:Unseen Barricades p7

An: thanks for all the reviews!!! I read them and was all might as well as get to work!! So here is the next chapter. I hope to have this case finished by the end spring break. (I hope… ehh still have a few chapters left in this one.) I tried to put some humor relief into the story since it's all serious like, so here we go next chapter!!!

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter seven: I know that I must pass this test

_Mai opened her eyes and found herself in the hall way. She looked up and saw the portrait of the older captain. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in the main hallway of the ship. Then she heard a strange noise coming from the end of the hall way. She turned to right, where the noise was going from and started to walk. It was a loud screeching noise, like nails on a chalk board. Mai flinched at the noise, but she knew that there was something over there that she needed to see. Mai got closer to the noise and saw the shadow scratching something onto the window that overlooked the pool on the front deck. _

_She took a step closer as she wondered what the shadow was doing but while moving she made a loud noise. It seemed to eco though the hall way. The shadow turned around and looked her direction, Mai was frozen in fear. It stopped what it was doing and took a step closer towards her. Mai instantly took a step back, 'maybe this wasn't the smartest idea I've had'. "It's his fault." The shadow yelled out to her as it took a step closer._

_Mai stepped back again, this thing hurt her arms before and hurt Kenji, there was no telling what it would do. Then she found herself being blinded by a bright light that was coming from the other end of the long hallway. The Shadow shrieked loudly before it disappeared in the air. Mia turned around to face the brightness and covered her eyes with his hand at the harsh light. What was causing this light? _

_It was then that former captain stepped forward and the light dimed down. "Are you?" Mai questioned the man, he looked so much like the man from the portrait. _

"_Yes, I am Captain Masa, I prefer just Captain though." The former Captain said. _

_Mai looked at the man and nodded her head. "Well hello, I'm Mai." She said with a smile. "Do you know what just happened with the shadow?"_

_The captain shook his head, "Not really but every time I come around it, it disappears. I've come to understand that we can't be in the same place at the same time."_

"_Do you know why?" Mai asked. _

"_Sort of, when I died it showed up. It's angry and wants revenge." _

"_Does it want revenge on who killed you?" Mai asked the captain. The captain nodded his head, "Do you know who killed you?" the captain's face dropped. _

"_You have to understand that he was such a good boy. He still is, and I will always love him." The captain said. _

"_You know you can't move on until this is handled, just please tell me I can help you." Mai said as she reached out to touch the captain's hand. "You have to tell me though." _

_The captain nodded his head, "it was-"_

Mai jumped up and looked around the room. She was back in her bed in the room down on the second floor. She let out a huff and groaned. She was so close the figuring out who killed the captain. Mia stood up and made her way over to the dresser. Over the last few days not much had happened. Kenji had to get a wrap around his hand, and luckily the other guests didn't seem to notice.

Mai took off her pj's top and bottoms and searched for a new outfit. It was then that the door knob was turned and in walked Ayako, Masako and Naru. They took a few steps into the room before noticing the state of dress, or undress, of Mai. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed before she turned around the other direction. "Can't you knock?" she asked while she tried to cover up the scratches on her stomach that she received earlier that week with her hands. Her face was as red as a tomato and she just wanted to die on the spot. Naru just saw her in almost nothing. He was the only guy to see her in her underwear in panties.

Naru was frozen in shock. He never saw Mia without her normal child like cloths on. Now he was stuck in a delay should he turn around and walk the other way or act like it was no big deal? Yet the longer he thought about it, he longer he seemed to stand there looking at Mai as she tried to cover herself up. Her body had matured a bit since he first took the girl in for work, but she was still a bit too skinny and had a child's body. '_Turn away_.' He thought to himself quickly, '_you don't want to be caught looking_.' Naru turned away and walked out of the room with a small almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

Mai heard the door close and turned around. Masako rolled her eyes before she walked over to her bag, Ayako on the other hand laughed. "That was priceless. We came down here to wake you up. It's already one in the afternoon."

"Well I am up." She said back as she got out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and started to put them on. "So anything happen while I was sleeping?"

"In fact something just did happen." Masako said as she joined in the conversation. Mai nodded as she threw on her t-shirt quickly. Mai put on her shorts quickly and threw on a pair of flip flops before the three of them left the room.

Mai walked up to the main floor and looked down the hall to where her dream took place. Then a cold feeling hit her square in the chest as she looked the window; she noticed that something was written on it. Mai walked past Ayako and Masako to the end of the hall way. Written on the glass was what seemed like a backward name? Mai looked at it for a moment and tried to make out the word. '_Is that backwards?_' she thought to herself. '_How do I figure out what that says_'

Mai opened the door and looked though the window but quickly saw that the window was only see through one way. She groaned and walked back though the door. "What are you doing?" Ayako asked.

Mai turned towards Masako and Ayako, "Do any of you have a mirror on you?"

"Yes," Ayako said before went through her pockets and handed a small makeup mirror to Mai. "What is this for?"

"Ever have those activity books where there is a message backwards and they tell you to look at it in a mirror?" She asked as she held up the mirror to the window, "Doing this will make it so I can read it the right way."She moved her body around so she could read the message. Mai gasped as the words where seen on the mirror.

"What is it?" Ayako asked curious. She walked over and looked into the mirror as well. Reflected in the mirror was the word 'Kenji.' Mai knew at that moment that there was something else he was keeping from them, and she was going to figure out just what that thing was. Mai looked in the mirror a second and caught her own reflection in the mirror. The reflection of her nodded her head and pointed to the name as though encouraging her. Mia put the mirror down and handed it back to Ayako. "What are going to do?" Ayako asked.

"Confront Kenji." She answered back.

* * *

Alright there is the chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! I'm happy with how this chapter ended  
Next chapter should be out soon since it's almost spring break I should be able to start writing more.  
*~ashley~*


	18. Case two:Unseen Barricades p8

An: thank you so much for the reviews! You all rock! *you do* you help me write...and Steven loves to read them too. So without further delay here is the next chapter. Spring break is just starting over here so yea!! I can sleep in all week *grins* so here it is the next chapter.

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter eight: just pull the trigger.

Mai took off leaving Ayako and Masako behind. Mai was mentally trying to put everything together. Kenji, his name was written on the window. What could it mean? She had to know. Mai raced off towards the captain's room. She raced up the stairs two at a time until she made it up the flight. She went to his room and knocked and noticed that the room was empty, but also that the door was locked. '_Where else could he be_?' she wondered to herself. '_Upstairs in the navigation room_.' she thought to herself.

Mai took off to the stairs and quickly ascended the stair way to the top floor. She had yet to be up there; in fact she didn't think anyone from the team went up there. Mai opened the door and saw a shorter hall way with four doors. She took off towards the last room, which Mai could easily see was the Navigation room. She walked in and saw a few people looking at the controls and Captain Kenji looking at a map.

She took a step in the room, and everyone turned their attention to Mai. She noticed then that she was the only women in the room. She smiled at the men and turned towards Kenji, "Hey can we talk real quick?" She said.

Kenji looked at the other men and they took the hint to leave the room. They took off in different directions and left Mai and Kenji standing at separate ends of the room. "Yes you may." He said.

"I want you tell me the truth I don't want to hear any more lies. Who killed your father?" she asked the captain. He seemed a bit taken back by the question.

"I've told you I don't know." He said back. "I said that the mob might-"

"All the clues I've gathered from your gambling problem, to the debt you owe it all points to you." Mai said.

"Wait how did you find out about that?" He asked panicked. He took a step back.

"Why did you do it? He gave you money before to pay back the mob why didn't you take the money?"

"You think you have this all figured out." He grinned. "I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this." He said. Kenji snapped his finger and in came the men that were in the room before. Mai took a step back realizing that it may not have been the best idea to confront him by herself. She took another step and ran into something really hard. She turned around and gulped at what she saw. It was a crew member who was a good 6'5 towering over her. Her mouth dropped as she put her head all the up to see him.

The captain walked from his stance and stood next to the towering man. "This is David. He likes his job and doesn't want to be out work." He said before grinning down at Mai.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you kill your father?" Mai asked the captain. It wasn't adding up. He gave Kenji the money to pay back the loan sharks. Why did he resort to killing?

"My father was an idiot." He said with a roll of his hand. "He always tried to give me second chances, always prayed that I would stop being involved in crime." He laughed at the statement.

"There was more than just gambling?" Mai asked the man in front of him.

"Of course. I didn't lie when I said that the criminal organizations own everything. They wanted to dip their hands into my father's cruises. He wouldn't allow any of that, but I saw the potential." He smiled and took a step towards Mia. "I joined up with them; at first I gambled and hoped that by my debt my father would turn to the mobs for money." He let out a sigh, "It didn't work, and they were getting impatient. I tried to talk my dad into it that night. I told him that if he didn't agree then something bad was going to happen. He said I was a disgrace and I was going to be taken off the will. If that happened I wouldn't get the boat. I was pissed. So I did the only thing I thought I could do." He said with a laugh. "I killed my father."

Mai gasped. "How could you kill your own father? He's the reason you came into the world and you went and killed him!" she shouted at him. She was getting angry. How could someone be so heartless? She wondered to herself. "You're just greedy! You only think of yourself."

Kenji stepped forward towards her and Mai found her heartbeat quickening. She had to get out of there. She turned around and tried to run out the other side room. "Get her!" Kenji's voice called out. The crew responded and went to grab her. Mai put her hands out to push one of them away, but instead she found that without even needing to push him away. He was suddenly pushed back up against the wall. Mai's face went white. What did she just do?

Before she had any time to think about what she just did, someone grabbed her shoulders and she felt a big object hit her up against the head. At first she cried out in pain. Didn't people know that it's not that easy to knock someone out? Then the object hit her in the head again, and Mai could feel the blood rush out of her head into her hair. She instantly fell down in pain. _'Is this how I'm going to die?'_ She wondered to herself as she hit the cold ground. Surprisingly it felt cold yet good to the touch. It started to make her body go numb; she opened her eyes just a bit for a moment.

She saw a pair of black shoes walk up until it was only an inch away from her face. "Tie her up. She has a pretty face we might be able to sell her." Kenji's voice went though her head. Mai could feel unconscious overcoming her. '_What is he talking about?_' she wondered.

Naru walked down the hall way. It had been quite a while since he last saw his assistant and the last time he saw his assistant… well let's just say that that image will never leave his mind. Naru walked into the men's room and used the bathroom quickly. He opened the stall and shut it before he walked over to wash his hands in the sink. He put his hand under the facet and started to wash his hands with soap. He looked up into the mirror for a moment and saw another face in the mirror instead of his own. Naru looked in the mirror unfazed by the appearance as always.

Naru looked at the face in the mirror and noticed that it seemed to look like the Former Captain Masa. The reflection started to change and it showed Mai up in the navigation room as she talked to Kenji. Then it showed her getting ganged up on and knocked out. Naru's fists clenched as he watched the images. He could see his assistant bleeding, and Naru could feel his finger nails digging into his hands harshly. It then cut to Mai who was tied up to a chair in a small room. She was gagged there were a bunch of the crew men around her.

Naru growled under his breath. He had to go get her. He turned the water off and raced off to save his assistant. What was it about her that made him want to jump into action and save her? It was always her, whenever a problem arose that had her involved Naru found himself getting hurt in order to save her. It was the thought of her getting hurt, it drove him crazy.

He couldn't stand the idea of anyone placing their hands on Mai. When Mai was out for those five days it felt like hell for him. He felt useless and as though he couldn't do anything to help her. He raced up the stairs to the top floor. '_Where is she?_' He wondered to himself. He had to find her.

Mai opened her eyes and cringed. Her head hurt so much. Mai looked around and saw that she was in a small closet like room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw there where people up against the wall. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. There was a gag placed in her mouth. Why did she have to do this again?

The door opened up and a Kenji walked into the room. "Well hello Mai." He said his boots where the only noise in the room, and it echoed. Mai was nervous '_just what is going to happen to me?_' "Have you ever played Russian Roulette?" Kenji asked Mai as he took a chair from the side of the room and placed it down in front of her. Mai shook her head no. "Have you at least heard of this game?" Mai shook her head no. Kenji laughed before he took a seat in the chair. "It's a simple game of luck. There is a bullet somewhere in this gun." He said as he showed her a revolver. Mai didn't know what to make of this. "We don't know which place has the bullet in there, and so it's a game of chance. One thing is certain though, someone will die."

Mai's eyes went wide as the information sunk in. "Do you want to play?" His voice said with a wicked grin. "But this game will be a bit different. You're playing with yourself." He took the barrel out and spun it around just to prove that any of these clips could be the one with the bullet. "If you do tell me what I want to know the game is over, but if you don't tell me then I will shoot it off."

Someone walked up behind Mai and released the gag that was in her mouth. "You're sick." She yelled back at him. "I thought you were nice."

"Not everyone is who they seem to be." The words stuck the dream she had. In her dream Naru was telling her to careful. She was being reckless on this case and she made a very bad mistake. She trusted someone, and made a foolish mistake. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes. "Don't start to cry now." He put the gun in front of Mai showing it off again. "Now how did you find out about the gambling problem I have?" he said

"It was by accident." She said truthfully. She looked at the gun in fear. Would he really shoot her?

"Wrong answer." He said before he placed the gun at Mai's head. Mai closed her eyes and prayed silently. Kenji put his finger on the trigger. "Let's see if this is the one the bullet is in?" He said with a laugh. Mai's heart was beating loud and it rang through her head. Her body seemed to rise and fall with the beat of her heart. Was this the end? Kenji pushed the trigger.

* * *

So I tried to make this one longer since the last chapter was really short, but at the same time I can't end it all in this chapter still have two more for this case. :P hope you enjoyed. Go spring break!! (my school has it late lol)

*~ashley~*


	19. Case two:Unseen Barricades p9

AN: so here is another chapter you guys rock!!!

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter nine: close your eyes sometimes it helps.

Mai heard the click and waited for the pain. Would there even be pain or would it be an instant death? A few seconds passed by before Kenji moved the gun away from the side of her head. Mai opened her eyes slowly and let out a deep breath of relief. "You got lucky that time." He said as he put the gun back in front of her for her to see. "Now I'm going to ask again, how did you know I was into gambling?" He asked.

Mai didn't know if she could handle that again. She feared she would die of fright before the bullet got to her. "It was in a paper!" she yelled out as she eyed the gun. She was scared shitless that he would put it back to her head again

"What paper?" He asked back at her as he moved the gun's barrel to the next case. Mai heard the barrel move with a click. Her eyes were glued to the shinny revolver in terror. She couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be the last thing she experienced in life. It was a scary thought but right now her life was on the line. In this game losing meant dying. If she didn't tell him what he wanted to know then she was going to die.

Reality was a hard thing to face. This wasn't a mad spirit; it was a real alive person with a gun. There was only one thing she could do to secure her life. "In the Captains room, there's this box." Mai said as she watched the gun intensely. Her heart beat was going a mile a minute and her face was covered in sweat.

"You were in my room?" He demanded angrily. Before Mai even had the time to answer him back, Kenji pushed the gun back to her head and pulled the trigger. It happened too fast for Mai to even comprehend what happened.

Mai took a deep breath and glared at the man in front of her. "What the hell! I told you what you wanted to know!" she yelled out. She was scared and her voice clearly showed it. This wasn't a game to her. His life wasn't on the line, hers was.

Kenji put the gun away from her head again and looked at the girl with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. "Where is this box?" he asked her.

"No you're going to do that again." She said back at the man. She had a feeling that either way rather she told him or not he was still going to play this game with her, this game where every shot was a risk of her own death. "What's the point in telling you what you want to know when you're going to shoot me either way?"

"That's not the answer I wanted." He said as he pushed the barrel changer back and a loud click was made. "I wonder if this one is it?" he questioned. "Every time you don't get shot, the percentage increases that the next shot will be the one that will kill you." Mai closed her eyes and tried to think of something she could do. She was tied up and defenseless. Kenji put the gun back to her head. He could see Mai whimpering in the chair, and he had to let out a laugh. "Just close your eyes sometimes it helps." He said with a laugh.

"You've played?" she asked with her voice shaking. She didn't notice it before then, but her body was shaking as though she was having a seizer. She was in fear, more fear then she had ever been in before.

"Yes." He whispered. He put his finger on the trigger, he was about to pull it when suddenly a loud creak went through the room that was soon followed by a loud bang from the door. Mai opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded by light. She squinted her eyes, and she looked around Kenji to see who had opened the door. The second her eyes landed on the man she had instant hope. If anyone could save her, it was him.

Kenji turned around and looked over his shoulder to see Naru. "Well isn't this surprising." He said as he stood up with the gun still in his hand. "You interrupted our little game." Kenji said as he walked around the chair Mai was sitting in and pushed the gun to her head. "And I intend to keep playing."

Naru glared at Kenji with hatred. He didn't like Kenji from the beginning and now he had an even better reason to hate him. He took a glance at Mai and saw how terrified she was. He felt his stomach clench and the sight. Mai was head strong, fearless for the most part, and hardheaded. This man had degraded her into a scared puppy.

"Don't do it Kenji." He warned the man. Kenji laughed and pulled on Mai's hair to bring her head up more.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." He said with a laugh. "I have your little assistant. I can see how you like her." He laughed for a moment and pushed the gun into her head a bit harder.

"AHHHH." Mai said at the pain that came from what the man was doing. She closed her eyes and tried to block the pain.

"You act as though you got everything under control, but really you're just some teenager who has bitten off more than he can chew." Mai then heard the click of the gun as it rang through the air. "Well there's another one the bullet isn't in." he laughed.

Mai opened her eyes and looked at Naru, but what she saw surprised her. He looked as though he was in some kind of pain. Naru suddenly stepped forward as though he had enough of Kenji's games. It wasn't a second later that Naru was surrounded by other crew mates.

Naru looked over at Kenji. "You don't want to do this." He stated calmly but with a edge to his voice.

"Oh but I do." He said with a laugh. Naru didn't say a word, but when the crew mates tried to attack Naru, he just flipped them all over on their backs and knocked them all out on the floor within a few moments. Mai watched with her eyes wide. She had no clue that he knew how to fight.

"I'll only repeat this one more time. You don't want to do this." He said back as he took a step closer to Mai and Kenji. Kenji laughed and put the gun to Mai's head again. Naru didn't take any time; he stepped forward and pushed the man back to wall with a kick. Naru then turned his attention back to Mai. He bent down and quickly undid the knots and set her free from the chair. "Looks like we are going to half to call the border patrol." He said with a sigh as he helped Mai up.

Mai nodded her head at Naru and the two started to walk towards the open door. "Don't you dare leave!" Naru and Mai turned their heads back around to see Kenji wobbly standing up. He had the gun out and opened the clip to put bullets into the barrel. "I will not have you ruin everything." He said as he pushed the barrel into the gun with a click. He then took the gun and pointed it at Mai.

She gasped this time there was no chance of getting hurt, no there were bullets in every hole. Naru instantly grabbed Mai and used himself as a shield. Kenji put his finger on the trigger and let out a laugh. Mai closed her eyes and waited for the sound of the gun going off. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, but then the sound of metal hitting the ground was heard. He dropped the gun. Mai and Naru turned their heads back to Kenji to see on his knees crying.

It was then that Mai saw the outline of the captain standing next to him. "I'm sorry." Kenji cried out in tears at the sight of his father. "I didn't want to do it." He said as the tears started to go down his face. He was in the middle of a mental break down. Mai looked over the ghost with relief. He may have just saved their lives.

Mai looked over from Kenji to Naru and a blush went across her face. Now that she had time to think, she noticed that his hands were around her pushing her body into his lower chest, and that she had her arms where around him as well. Mai dropped her arms instantly and coughed. Naru looked down at Mai and then seemed to notice that his arms where around her, and instantly dropped them. "Are we just going to leave him there?" she asked Naru.

"No, I want you to go get Lin and tell him to call border patrol, and I'll deal with him." Naru said to Mai before he turned around and walked over to Kenji. Mai nodded her head as she watched him before she ran off to get Lin.

* * *

OK so there you go only one more short chapter left. I plan to have it up soon. While editing this I already started on the next chapter (lol) Hope you enjoyed it.

*~ashley~*


	20. Case two:Unseen Barricades p10

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

Case two: Unseen barricades

Chapter 10: The conclusion

_Mai stood in a hallway again. She looked around and instantly recognized the hall. The same one she dreamed of before. This time though she wasn't alone beside her she saw the captain. He stood there, next to the shadow she seen before. She was about to call out when the shadow seemed to combust and absorb into himself. Mai then got it. The shadow was a part of the captain, the part of him that wanted revenge, the not so good part of his spirit. _

_The captain looked over at Mai and let out a bright big smile. "Thank you so much. I can finally move on." He looked down the hall way and the light was bright and a lit. This time though the hall way seemed shorter. He only took a few steps forward and he was already in the rays of the light. Mai could feel the warmth of the light as it hit her skin. _

_She had an urge to walk forward, but she knew if she did she wouldn't come back. The captain turned around one last time and waved at her. As the captain turned around on the other side of the light was an outline of a old lady with a smile also on her face, and a out reached hand. The captain put his hand into hers. _

_At that moment Mai knew who she was. It was his wife, the love of his life. She left tears going down her cheeks at the sight. She couldn't help but feel a bit envious of them. She wanted a love like that, and she silently hoped to get that love on day. _

_Mai felt a breeze coming on from behind her. She turned around to see dream Naru standing there. "It's time to go back." He said with a smile. Mai nodded her head and started to walk the opposite way. One day she would go through that light to the other side. She could only hope that by that time she would have someone waiting for her as well. _

Mai awoke and looked around the room. She was in base, but now everyone was starting to put everything up where it all belongs. The border patrol came not too long ago and took Kenji and many of his crew mates away. He now lost the ship, and instead it was being handed over to the only other child the captain had, his daughter Isabel. A border patrol person was directing the boat back to the docks.

Mai sat up on the couch and looked over to where Naru sat with a newspaper in his hand. She let out a small smile at the sight. No matter what he did, he always seemed to be completely focused on the task at hand.

Naru put the paper down and looked up at his assistant. "What are you all smug about?" He asked her with a semi glare. On normal people that glare would cause terror and fright, for Mai it was just another day at work. She was unaffected by his glare of death, but what did affect her was his looks.

"The captain's spirit finally went to rest," She said with a satisfied smile, "and his wife was waiting for him on the other side." She stated. "It was like a perfect ending with them walking though the bright light; hand in hand, so romantic."

"Isn't that nice." Naru said with a nod. Mai grinned at what he said. _'Aww Naru does have a heart.' _"Mai tea." He said before he turned his attention back to the newspaper.

'_I knew it was too good to be true_.' She thought to herself before she got up to go back her boss a cup of tea. She shook her head at the situation. '_Well some things never change_.' She laughed at the thought as she walked into the kitchen. _'and some things just shouldn't.'_

* * *

That's the ending of this case!!! I thought about the ending for this one for like a week and although it's supper short I really like it :P

Anyway Steven and I are already working up the plot line of the next case updates should be coming as soon as we get this plot line done. Thanks for reading and reviewing you make all this worthwhile!

*~ashley~*


	21. Case three:Psychological Madness p1

AN: if you know me then you know that I give credit where credit is due. **little wing less angel** came up with this idea a while ago when I originally asked for some case ideas. I talked it out with my buddy Steven and we both decided that we REALLY liked the idea. (more ideas are always welcomed but we already have the next case we wanna do lined up lol and as I write this we are both sort of at the same time working some ideas out for that one)

So this case is in a mental asylum. DUN DUN DUN *scary right? Lol*

* * *

**Summary: Strange things have been going on in an old mental asylum. A young lady is haunting the grounds and hurting the guards as well as some of the inmates! How far can SPR be pushed by this spirit and what deep dark secrets are in this asylum's past? **

**Warning: there will be… very disturbing things in this one I let Steven have a LOT more creative gore input in this. I normally edit his gore and violence, but this time I REALLY want a terrifying story. So just wanted to give you a fair warning ahead of time ****hope you enjoy. **

**Case three (oh we have come a long way): ****psychological madness**

**Chapter one: Just another day at work right?**

Mai looked around her apartment and sighed. Things were getting weirder for her every day. Yesterday at school she accidently pushed someone on the ground without using her hands. One of the girls in the upper class was picking on her. Mai started to get real mad at her. The next moment that girl flew back a few feet and landed on her butt in front of a bunch of people in the hallway.

Mai looked over at her small kitchen and decided to make some cereal. She was needed at work in about an hour so she might as well as get a quick breakfast in before she left. Mai made some cereal and sat down on her couch to eat it. It's been a good two weeks since their last case and Mai was getting a bit restless. She just had this feeling that the next case was going to be a big one. Mai finished up her cereal and went to her bedroom to get dressed.

She was putting on her t-shirt when her home phone rang. Mai walked over to the phone, no one called her home. She went over to the phone and picked up the headset. "Hello?" she said.

"Mai I need you to come in a bit early. We have a client coming in today." He said. "Lin took the day off so I need you to be here." _'Lin took the day off? That was different?'_

"Fine but then I get to leave early." Mai said as she looked at the clock and saw that she had a good 50 min before she had to be in.

"Fine, just get in within the next few minutes." He said before he hung up. Mai growled and knew that she was going to have to leave now. Mai grabbed her keys and purse before she ran out the door towards her work.

Mai made her way through the streets until she came to find SPR. She walked into the building and made her way through the doors and up until she came to the office. Mau walked in the door and made her way over to her desk. There were files already on her desk and a note that said, 'file them.' Mai groaned before she started to file the files that were given to her.

She always got mad when she had to do this, everything was in English, and right now she wasn't exactly passing it. Mai spend some time in front of the cabinets filing the papers into random categories. She was half way done when the sound of the front door opening was heard. Mai put the paper work down and walked over to the door. There a man walked into the room. He looked like he was in his mid 50's. He looked at Mai a bit confused. "Hello I think I have the wrong place is this the Shibuya Psychic Research Center?" He asked.

Mai smiled and nodded. She was used to the shock that people had when they found out how old the people who worked here really was. "Yes, do you have an appointment?"

"Yes I talked to your boss yesterday and he asked to see me today." Mai nodded her head.

"I'll go get him now." She said after she gestured him to the couch. She walked over to her bosses door and knocked before she entered the room. She looked over and saw Naru as he sat behind his desk.

He had a book out in front of him; Mai could guess it had something to do with work. He glanced up at her. "Is he here now?" he asked. Mai nodded her head. "Alright go make us some tea." He said as he put the book down and began to stand.

Mai took off towards the kitchen and started to make tea. She was about half way done when Naru stepped out of his office. "Hello I take it you are Mr. Kainize." Naru said as he walked over to shake his hand.

"Wait you're the boss? You're just a kid." He said.

"Yes I am, and as I bet you have heard I'm one of the best here." He said to the man. "You have every right to off and get someone else for the case, but they won't get it done like us." He said.

Mr. Kainize shook his head. "I trust you to get this done." He said. Mai came out of the small kitchen area with a cup of tea for each of them. She placed one in front of the guest, and then she placed the other cup in front of Naru.

Mai went over to her desk and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen to take notes. "I'm ready." Mai said after she took a seat on the couch next to Naru.

"I guess I'll start with the beginning. I'm the warden of a mental asylum not far from here. We house women who are mentally unstable and have in the past hurt others or themselves. For the past few years strange things started to happen. There was always this urban legend that one of the inmates died and haunted the halls. It was more or less to scare the new guards into staying alert and to do their jobs. Now I'm not so sure it was a legend." He looked over at Naru and Mai. "I'm not crazy, I keep telling myself that. I never believed in ghosts, but people are seeing things. The women may not be completely sane, but the guards they are seeing it too."

"What exactly are they seeing?" Mai asked as she scribbled down some facts into the note pad.

Mr. Kainize opened his mouth, "Well mostly like an outline of a girl, there have been scratches on patients and guards some of the patients have been acting out of character and there have been doors opening and closing…" he said as he went on. "I wouldn't have called you if I thought it wasn't serious." He said.

Naru looked at the man's face and nodded his head. "We will take the case." He said as he stood up.

"Thank you so much."

"We will need three rooms, two to sleep in and one for a base room where we can put our equipment." He said to Mr. Kainize. "We will be there tomorrow around two; I believe that is enough time to set everything up."

"Of course it is." He said. Mai stood up and went to her desk to get some paper work out for the man to sign, and a few minutes later he was off.

Mai walked back towards Naru's office door. She was excited about the case; they never went to an asylum before. Though she had to admit she was a bit nervous, she had no clue what to expect from a place like that. She knocked before she entered the room. Naru sat at his desk as he wrote something. "Here's the paper work." She said as she placed it on his desk. "I'll go get to calling the team up." Mai said.

Naru looked up simply and nodded his head. "Mai, I want you to promise me you won't go off like you did on the last case, and if you know something tell me." He said seriously. Mai looked at Naru, '_is showing concern for me?'_ She wondered. "I want you to be careful, and I want you to stay near me during this case."

Mai felt a blush start to form on her face. She nodded her head and left the room as quickly as she could. She went to her desk and tried to her mind back on work. She sat down and began to call up the team one by one.

* * *

Ok so a bit short but I find that my first chapter of a case is normally very short. Ehh that's just the way I role. Read and review Steven and I LOVE reading the input and your comments.

*~ashley~*


	22. Case Three:Psychological Madness p2

An: thanks for all the reviews!!! I got food poisoning *tears* stupid food. Anyway I hope u enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

**Case Three: Psychological Madness**

**Chapter Two: Countdown **

Mai awoke to a knock on the door, Mai groaned as she looked over at her clock. "Oh MY!" she yelled as she saw the time. She was supposed to be outside SPR twenty minutes ago. She raced through her small apartment and opened the door. On the other side Naru stood there with a glare on his face. Mai knew that the look on his face wasn't good.

"What are you doing? Did you forget the time you were meant to be at work?" He asked but it sounded more like a demand. Then Naru looked down as he was angry and his gazed dropped. His eyes slightly widened; she was in a pair of short shorts and a small tank top. He gulped at the sight, _'Why do I keep seeing her like this?'_ He wondered for a moment. He then turned his attention back to Mai's face and away from her body.

"I'm so sorry just give me a few moments." She said obvious to his earlier staring and raced down her small hallway to her bedroom. Naru let out a sigh as he walked into the apartment. Mai quickly changed into a pair of capris and a graphic t-shirt with a fairy on it. She swiftly went into her bathroom and shoved her shampoo and other necessities into a small bag and put that into her bigger bag.

Mai then raced out of the room and went into the living room, where Naru sat drinking a cup of her tea. "Really?" she asked as she looked at her boss. '_He had to have tea now?_'

He didn't answer instead he took another slip of her cup before he put it into the sink. "Are you ready to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed her keys. Naru followed her out of the apartment, she locked the door and they headed down the stairs to the van where Lin sat in the driver's seat. "So how far away is the asylum?" Mai asked.

"A good three hours." He said as he opened the van door and let her in. This time Naru sat in the front next to Lin, so Mai ended up having to put her head on the door's window. It wasn't long until she was off asleep.

_Mai stood in front of a door. She looked at the area around her and noticed that there was only whiteness, all except the door in front of her. She saw that the door was slightly cracked, and she walked over closer to the door. "I __love you __Shizuyo. I've told you before that I don't care about what happened in your past." A male voice said. _

"_Yemon I don't know how you could love someone like me?" A female voice asked back. Mai took a step closer to the door and put her ear up next to the crack to hear what was going on inside. "I did such a bad thing, it makes no sense." _

"_It doesn't have to make sense. I love you and when you get out of here we can be finally be together." He said. Mai moved her head back before she looked though the small crack in the door and saw a teenage looking girl with long black hair in a white night dress. Next to her stood a man who looked to be around his early 20's. He was in a typical guards outfit. _

"_I don't think I will ever get out of here Yemon." She said with a sob. "I'll be in here forever."_

"_I'll make sure that you get out." He said back as he pulled Shizuyo in for hug. "I won't leave you here to rot here." He said. Everything then started to get blurry and Mai couldn't see what was going on anymore. _

Mai was shaken awake. "We're here." The voice of Naru made Mai open her eyes slightly. She winced at the light as it momentarily blinded her. She groaned as she moved her eyes up to see her boss.

"Just let me sleep for five more minutes." She grumbled as she shut her eyes again as tried to get back to sleep. She didn't want to wake up quite yet.

"You said that five minutes ago, now let's move." He said. Mai sat up slowly and let out a yawn. She turned her head to the side and saw a big building with a huge fence surrounding the building. There were some guards walking about the outside of the

"Oh wow." She said as she looked at the building. "This place is huge." She said as she jumped out of the van and onto the pavement. Naru walked towards the front gate and got them to open the gate. Mai and Lin walked over to the gate and entered the building. The rest of the team would be show up in a few more hours, so for the moment it was just them.

They walked into the building and was stopped in the entry way and had to searched by a pat down. To say the least Mai didn't like getting a pat down. It made her uncomfortable. After the pat down they were brought to a hallway where Mr. Kainize stood as he waited for them. "Is it only you three?" he asked.

"No we have four more coming soon." Naru said to the warden. Mr. Kainize nodded his head.

"I shall give you the tour of the place soon once they get here then." He pointed over to a hall way. "The third room on this hall way will be the base room you requested and the bedrooms are father down the hall way. We had to move a few of the guards sleeping quarters."

"The guards sleep here?" Mai asked a bit confused. Why would guards need to sleep here?

"We go on 12 hour shifts and on breaks some of the guards go into one of the rooms to sleep." He said. "It just makes things less complicated."

"We are going to get the equipment now. I expect us to not be pat down every time we come in." he said.

"Of course." The warden nodded as Naru headed back to the van. Mai groaned as she followed her boss. She knew she was going to have to help with the less heavy things.

An hour later and they finished carrying out all the equipment from the van. Lin set to work by putting all the screens together. Mai was about to sit down in a chair, when the door opened up and the rest of the group came in. "MAI!" the monk said as he came into the room. Mai smiled at the monk. He was like the father she didn't have.

Ayako came in and hit upside the head. "Why are you never that happy to see me?" She asked.

"I see you every day, that's why." He answered back as he walked across the room to hug Mai. "How have you been?" he asked her as he crushed her with his hug.

"Just fine." Mai answered back with a smile. "Now can you let me go." She said as she tried to pull the monk off her. He stepped back and nodded his head. "Ready for the case?" Mai asked the small group.

"We're been though a lot." John said with a small grin. "I think we can handle anything that comes our way." The small group sat down and they began to talk about the case. It wasn't long until everyone settled in and the warden came to the room.

"Ready for the tour?" he asked the group, who all nodded in agreement, all except Naru who had that impassive look on his face. Mr. Kainize took the group up a pair of stairs to an upper level. "This is where we keep the inmates." Mai looked at the rooms and noticed that the doors had big opening where food could be brought into them. "If a inmate isn't following the rules she get's locked up in one of these rooms for anywhere from a day to week." He said. Mai stopped in front of one of the doors for a moment as she felt a chill go up her neck. She looked at the number on the door, 23. There was something about the room, had she seen this room before? She could almost swear she heard a giggle next to her ear, Mai turned around and looked behind her and saw nothing.

"Mai." Mai looked over to see Ayako as she stood there and gave her a strange look. "Come on now don't want to be left behind here." She said. Mai nodded in agreement and raced up towards the group. She still couldn't shake that feeling that there was something there, and the strange thing was the feeling wasn't going away.

They walked down another hall way, and Mai saw more rooms. They walked to the end of the hall and he opened another door to a cafeteria. "This is where the inmates eat." He said then he took closed the door and took them to where the normal cells where located. "This is where the inmates sleep." There was a door, he opened it up and it was a huge room with bunk beds all in a line with small spaces between each bed. It was a long room that spanned the building floor.

They walked out of the room and he showed them a few more of the rooms that were similar in layout. Mr. Kainize then walked over to the end of the hall and opened the door, there was a small fenced in area where the inmates could play basketball and other activities. "This is where the inmates come out when they have been behaving, there are sports that go on out here but most of the girls just sit around and soak up the sun." he said before he went back into the building.

"The layout is the same though out the building. There are four wings, each wing has two levels." The guard said.

"We are going to need to talk to the people who have had an experience with the ghost." Naru said before he started to walk back to base.

"Of course I will get right on that." He said. Mai gave the older man a smile before she started to leave as well back to base.

* * *

Alright there is the next chapter, I can't wait to get more into this case *smile* I've had this done for like.. two days and just opened it up and was all OMG I haven't posted it yet *opps* so here it is.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

*~ashley~*


	23. Case Three:Psychological Madness p3

**An: thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot. I love to read them after I post, and they are what make me start on the next chapter :P **

**Sorry about the lateness Steven is normally good at keeping me on track with the ' r u done we have the next chapter to start putting together' talk. But last week I tuned him out to watch all the Naruto Shippuden episodes… that's a week I will never get back. (lol)  
SO WITHOUT FUTHER DELAY!**

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

**Case Three: Psychological Madness**

**Chapter three: Can You Breathe? **

Mai walked over to the camera and turned it on. She looked into the lenses. "Is it good?" she asked though the micro phone to base.

Lin's voice came back though the speakers. "Move it ten degrees to the left." He said.

"You act like I know what ten degrees left exactly is." Mai said with a snort as she turned to camera to the right.

"You're other left." Lin said with a sigh.

"I thought you meant you meant... never mind." she said as she grumbled and moved the camera to the other side.

"Right there that's fine." Lin's voice said. "Come back to base." He stated. Mai nodded her head and headed back to base. She was only in the hall way right next to the base room, Naru wasn't lien when he said that he wanted Mai close by. She had to argue just to be able to get to put the camera up.

Mai opened the door and entered the base room. She looked over at Naru and took a seat down in one of the rolling chairs the guards got them. Mai waited and waited, she found herself getting restless. Mai rolled her chair over to where Naru sat. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Naru didn't even look up and continued on with his work. She sighed at the boy and looked over at Lin. He was busy typing away and her occasionally told the others to move a camera. She moved her foot and turned the chair around in a circle. It wasn't long until she was spinning herself around in circles over and over again.

Naru looked up at his assistant. The simplest things could entertain her. She giggled as she stopped going around in circles and the dizziness hit her. She giggled a bit before she went to do it again. It was then that a hand grabbed the back of her chair. She looked over at her right to see her boss glaring at her as he sat on his chair. "Mai stop." He said with a restrained pissed voice.

One of the guards opened his eye and looked around the room. Something was wrong. He looked down at his body '_Nothing is tied down_.' he thought to himself. He tried to move, but nothing happened. '_So why can I move?_' He asked himself.

The guard looked back up and at that moment he saw a girl. The girl had long black hair and she was in a white hospital gown. She looked down at the guard with a grin. It was then that the guard saw some shinny objects in the air around him. His eyes narrowed and he looked closely at the small objects. _'Oh shit._' He thought as he found out just what the objects were. He tried to open his mouth to scream out, but his mouth wouldn't open.

The girl smiled and looked over at the objects then back at him. There was an evil grin on her face one that made the guard shiver in fear. The objects suddenly fell down on his arms and legs with a slash. Millions and millions of needles pierced his skin, and blood started to cascade down his arms and legs. The girl grinned at the guard before the needles started to slowly leave his skin. The guard mentally screamed at the feeling. The needles moved a bit before they pierced his skin again. The pain was unbearable and the guard wished he could close his eyes and try to block the pain and image of what was happening out of his mind. Sadly he found out that he was forced to watch every second of the evil deed.

His eyes were forced to look at the needles and the blood that covered his body. He could hear the faint dripping sound of his blood as it fell to a small puddle on the floor. His eyes were made to look back up at the girl as she hung in the air. She still had that evil smile on her face and that was the only expression that was seen as she started to disappear. Once she left the room, the guard found out he was able to move. The first thing he did was open his mouth and scream.

The rest of the group just met up in the base room when a loud scream was heard though the building. Mai instantly stood up and ran down the hall way to one of the guard sleeping rooms' and walked in. Naru, Lin, Masako, Ayako, John and monk was right on her heals. Mai reached out for the door knob and firmly grabbed it. The guards screaming were loud and painful. She yanked the door open and gasped. There on the bed was a guard with needles all over his arm and legs and blood was all over. The sheets of the bed were so soaked that there was a small puddle of blood starting to drop onto the floor. The man looked up at Mai with a desperate look. It was a look she never saw on someone's face. He was mentally begging her for help.

The rest of the group caught up with Mai and looked into the room. Ayako's hand went to her mouth, Lin looked down at the ground, John and Monk did a silent prayer, Masako turned around and walked a bit away from the scene while Naru's eyes instantly went to Mai's face. He could handle this, and hearing about the case before hand he worried something like this would happen. Mai's face was pale white and if he didn't see her breathing and standing he could believe her to be dead.

Not even a few seconds after they took the scene in a few of the other guards ran down the hall. Naru turned his head to the sound of footsteps as they reached his ears. He looked over at them. They were at the end of the hallway. "What happened?"

"Someone go call emergency services. This man needs medical treatment." One of the guards nodded his head and turned around and quickly ran to the communications tower to call the hospital.

The rest of the guards ran to where the rest of the group stood and looked in the room. "Is that Jimmy?" The guard asked as he took a step in. He looked him over and let out gasp. "It's Jimmy." Jimmy was covered in blood and looked like he was close to passing out.

Ayako quickly went into doctor mode and ran over to the man's side. "The needles aren't in deep, it none of them look like they hit any major arteries." Naru pulled Mai and the rest of the group out of the room. It wasn't longer than five minutes later that the ambulance was heard outside.

"This case has just been elevated." Naru said to the team. "From here on out at all times the buddy system will be in use." Naru said to the group. "I don't want to have members hurt during this." He said as he looked directly at Mai.

Mai looked at Naru. Did he just show that he cared for the girl? Mai watched as Naru went back to talking to the group and shook her head no. There was no way that he would openly show affection. Nor would he actually like her the way she liked him. Naru walked back over to table. "I want another camera in that room." he said.

Ayako and Monk stood up. "We got this." Monk said as he got another camera and walked over to the room.

"I want to talk to some of the guards now." He said as he stood up. "Mai come." He said. Mai rolled her eyes; she wasn't some dog he could call. Never less she stood up and started to walk out with him.

Masako stood up as well and tried to go with them. "Stay here Masako." Her face instantly dropped and she rudely sat back down in a chair. Mai tried to hold in her grin. He just turned Masako down, burn! Naru and Mai walked out of the room and started to walk down to the few offices in the establishment.

Mai had this strange feeling that someone... or something was watching them. She turned around to look behind her, but saw nothing. "Mai keep up." Naru's voice said as he stopped and looked back at the girl. She turned back around and began to walk again.

They stopped outside an office. Naru knocked on the door, and walked in. There were many other guards talking. "I want to quit! I don't want something like that happening to me." One of the guards shouted out.

"Yea!" A voice of a few other guards yelled out after the statement. Naru and Mai stood and watched the interaction.

"We have people here to help with the problem. I've been told they are the best around here from many people." Mr. Kainize said.

"Yes we are." Naru said as he let his presence be known. The guards all turned around and looked at the teenager.

"Who might you be? Your just a kid." One of the guards said. Hi eyes moved towards Mai and he let out a creepy smile. Naru glared at the guard as he watched him look Mai up and down.

"I'm head of the team. I came to tell Mr. Kainize that we are ready to interview your men." He said.

"I will start to send a few of them your way." He said.

Naru nodded his head before he started to head out of the room. His arm grabbed Mai's shoulder and dragged her out of the room. "Naru! I can walk myself." She said. As she was dragged down the hall way until they ended back up at the base room. "Narcissistic butt." She said before she went to sit down on a chair.

Naru closed his eyes in annoyance. Sometimes her oblivious nature caused him problems. Naru sat down on his chair and got some things together for an interview. A knock was soon heard on the door. Mai, Naru, Masako, and John all looked over to the door to see the first guard. "I was told to come here." He stated. The man looked reasonably younger then a lot of the older guards and he had a similar skin tone as John.

"Yes." Naru said as he put a tape recorder out on the desk. "Name?"

"Michael." He said as he took a seat. He was foreign the name was English. "I'm twenty-four." He said as though he already knew the next question Naru would ask. He walked into the room and took a seat opposite of Naru and Mai. "I heard that you wanted to know about the ghosts?" He asked.

"Yes have you had any instances with one?"

"I have in fact." He said as he looked at Naru. "It happened a few months ago and I'm still recovering." He pulled his arm sleeve up. Marks were all over his skin, it looked almost like a knife went and cut a perfect set of cuts. There were five of them in set lines all perfectly done along his skin. Mai gasped as she looked at the scares. "It happened when I was patrolling the Asylum at night…"

* * *

Ok so I worked to get this out as soon as possible. Read and review! Oh and the gore is going to get… worse lol Steven has some crazy ideas all revolving around freaky Saw like crap. *shutters* the ideas he has pitched to me… I already had a nightmare about some of them.

*~ashley~*


	24. Case Three:Psychological Madness p4

An: OK so this chapter… was hard to write. Steven and I had some… creative differences about how this…. device should work and what it should do. It took hours of Yahoo IM'ing, countless phone calls, arguments, and car conversations to get this worked out. Sorry about the lateness but it's my senior year and there is some CRAZY shit going on in my life. From college tuition payments to just graduating and getting scholarships… this stuff takes a LONG time and I'm getting sick of it. *sigh* And graduation is next week. (friday last day of high school im GONE hahaha)

So explanation: The beginning is the flashback aka the story that Michael (last chapter) is telling about how he got the marks on his arm. It's freaky… I got scared just writing it. *shudders*

Without further ado:

* * *

**The files of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center**

**Case Three: Psychological Madness**

**Chapter Four: The past**

Michael walked down a brightly lit hallway at night. As he turned the corner he heard a noise coming from behind a one of the closed doors. _'That's odd… That is one of the old rooms no one goes into.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the room. '_Isn't this a storage room?_' He heard the banging again and decided to walk over to the door to check it out.

As he walked over to the door he could hear the screaming of someone on the other side. He didn't know how that person got over there, but it was his duty to get whoever was in there out. He reached his hand out to open the door, but found that the knob wouldn't turn. The room was locked. '_Oh crap someone is locked behind there._' He quickly pulled out his keys from his back pocket. The banging from the other side of the door came again, "HELP!" He heard a muffled yell. "Get me out!"

"I'm about to go in and help you out just wait a moment." He yelled to the door in hope that the person could hear him. He put the key into the key hole and quickly opened the door and it swung back and hit the wall with a bang. Yet the second he opened the door all the screaming and banging stopped. Michael looked around the room. He had never been in this room before.

He looked at a few objects in the room. There was a desk, with some papers on it a huge chair with a strange device attached above it. He walked around the chair and went to the desk and looked at the papers. They were document from around forty years ago, which Michael found strange. Why would this kind of stuff be out? He picked the papers and up and read the papers. Most of the words weren't legible and Michael could barely make out what was written on the paper. It was about an inmate Shizuyo. He couldn't really read much about her when a sudden loud bang was heard.

Michael dropped the paper and turned around. "Hello?" he called out. Suddenly the little bit of light he had in the room had gone off and door was shut loudly. Something was wrong in the room and he could hear a strange noise. It sounded like… sharpening of knives? That can't be right.

Michael heard the noise over and over and it seemed like it was getting closer. Michael reached for his flash light quickly. The light flicked on and Michael looked out into the darkness and didn't see anything. He started to move the flash light around and stopped when he saw a figure sitting in the corner. It looked like one of the inmates in hospital robes.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He called out to her. She sat there rocking back and forth muttering something that wasn't audible to him. It sounded like she was mumbling to herself. "Do you need help?" he asked as he took a few steps closer to her. The girl instantly looked up and Michael saw dark red eyes looking back at him. Michael jumped at the sight and started to go backwards from the sight.

He followed her movement with the flash light as she started to get up. He could hear the cracking of her bones as she stood and his eyes went wide with fright. '_What is she?_' He wondered. She took a step forward towards him, and he took another step back. He was frightened out of his mind at the sight. She took another step all the while the cracking of her bones were heard again. The sound was making him cringe in discomfort.

He took another step back and hit something behind him. He turned around and moved the flash light to look at what was behind him. There behind him stood what looked like a dentist chair. He then noticed something attached to the chair and moved the flash light up. It looked like varies devices were connected above the device and some kind of liquid seemed to drip from the blades and other pieces of equipment.

He then heard the bone crunching noise again, but now it sounded like it was even closer. He slowly turned around with the flash light. He wanted to close his eyes, but he knew better. He circled around slowly fearful of what he might find.

He turned around and almost screamed. Her face was right next to him and the flashlight illuminated her face. Her face was sunken in as though she was starved. She looked directly into his eyes and Michael swore that she saw into his sole. Suddenly her hands reached out to him. He wanted to move, but he was paralyzed in fear. What was she going to do? He was then pushed and he landed on the chair and the flash light dropped onto the floor.

The second he hit the chair the restraints closed and held him in place. This couldn't be good. He started to move and try to get free but he was held in place and he wasn't going to be able to break from the holds. He looked over to where the girl stood and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. His eyes adjusted a bit to the dark and he noticed then that he was the only one in the room.

Then a loud noise was heard. It sounded like an electric power drill when someone puts it on. Michael was scared now. "HELP SOMEONE! ANYONE!" he screamed out.

"No one is going to save you now." A small girlish voice called out next to his ear. Michael jumped at the voice and moved his head around frantically. Where did the voice come from? Then he saw the dark thing that was connected above the chair start to come down. '_Shit no_!' he thought. He couldn't even see what was coming down to attack him. The noise got louder and louder; Michael could only imagine what was descending down upon him at the moment.

"HELP!" he yelled out as loud as he could through the darkness. "I'M HERE SAVE ME!" he tried not to cry. He knew that nothing good would come out of crying. Yet that was the only thing he could do in this situation. There was no hope and no one was around. He couldn't reach the communicator in his pocket and the possibility of someone walking by was low. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

That's when he felt a burning pain on his arm. It wasn't the knives that cut him at burnt; it was the liquid on the blades as it burned into his skin. The knife harshly pushed down which only added more pain to the burns in his arms. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled out into the darkness. "Help me!" Both of his hands felt as though they were on fire. He looked up and saw more blades only a few feet away from the surface of his face. A small drip of acid dripped from the blade and landed on his skin making a sizzling noise as it burned. "HELP HELP SOMEONE!" he screamed out in pain.

He heard noises coming from behind the door. "Is someone in there?"

"Yes please get in here! It's Michael." He yelled out in pain.

He heard the jiggling of keys and the click of the lock in the door as it was unlocked. The door was opened and the bright light momentarily blinded him. "Holly shit." The guard said as he looked upon the scene. Michael looked at the device and gulped. The pain he already felt was horrible, but now seeing the device that was currently cutting into his skin made him cry out in pain even more.

Another guard walked in the room. He heard noises before and came to check it out, as he saw the scene and gasped. "Turn it off!" he shouted. The other guard ran off to where the wires where and looked at it with a fearful look. "Don't just look at it." The guard said as he ran over to him.

"I can't… it's not even plugged in." He said. If Michael had any hope of being saved it was now shattered.

"What do you mean it's not plugged in?" he demanded as he got to the other man's side.

"It means that it's no plugged in." The guard looked at the unplugged wires. "It shouldn't even be running right now. What is making it work?"

"I don't know. But how are we going to turn it off?" It was then that the figure that Michael thought left appeared before them.

"He has to suffer!" she shouted out. The two guards screamed out at the sight of her. She was scary and the two of them wanted to run the other way. Michael watched the scene while he tried to keep the painful yells to himself. The girl slowly walked over to the man and looked down at him. She smiled and as she did, he saw rotten teeth. '_What in the world is she_?'

"You will all suffer the same way we did." She yelled out before she machine stopped and she disappeared. Michael tried to stay awake, but he found himself passing out from the blood loss.

"Michael?" one of the guards yelled as he ran over to his side. "Go call 911." He yelled out to the other.

*end of the very long flashback*

Mai was speechless. She looked up at the man. "Oh my gosh."

"That's how it went down. I would have quit if I didn't need the money." He sighed. "I just hope you can help us out. Some of the guards refuse to admit that there is something going on here, but we are grateful."

"We will do all we can." Naru said before he turned to Mai with a determined look. "You are defiantly not leaving my side." Mai sighed before she nodded her head. _'What is up with him lately? I'm not some fragile doll; I can take care of myself.' _

Michael stood up and looked down at the group. "I wish you the best of luck." He left the room and another guard walked into the room. It seemed like every guard had their own story to tell, but none was as scary or as vicious as Michael's.

* * *

… that took 4ever and a day to write! *yawn* I'm tired now so till next time!

Read and review!

*~ashley~


	25. Case Three:Psychological Madness p5

An: I'm back….. hey *sheepishly smile* So you see what had happened…. I'm lazy. Lol really I no longer is friends with Steven… and he was kind of my mentor when writing this individual case. So I've re-watched the anime millions of times (anyone start on the second manga book for it… just case out this august… Naru is back after finding Gene and bring him back to England… yea read it peps) So now I'm fully back into the writing stage for this story… heads up this case is going to end soon. I found out that although I have many cases written down, this one is one that I'm not enjoying as much as the other one's I've done. So now I'm just trying to find a quick but still true to the story line way to wrap it up.

Enjoy

**Case three: psychological madness**

**Chapter Five: Who is the enemy?**

The group was split up in the asylum. John, Masako and Bou-san where currently walking the halls while Masako sensed where and how many spirits wondered the halls. On the other end, the rest of the group waited at base.

Mai was currently on a task Naru sent her on, going through a bunch of different articles related to the asylum. She was never one to do the book work, and in all reality hated it. She started to get sleepy, and found herelf blinking trying to stay awake.

Not again, I can't fall asleep right now, she told herself. Unfortunately the words on the pages she was reading started to get all jumbled up on the page. She blinked again:

_Mai stood in the darkness. "Not again." She muttered to herself as she looked around. Her surroundings changed and she was suddenly floating above the building. She could see everyone else doing their duties, and strangely when she looked she saw herself. She was passed out with her head on a bunch of papers._

_At that moment, Naru looked over at Mai and sighed. "I swear." He shook his head a bit before standing up from his seat and moving over to Mai. "Lin." He said. _

_Lin instantly looked over and nodded before leaving the room quickly. Naru bent down a bit, and almost effortlessly picked her up bridal style. He took a few steps over to the couch and put her down. At that moment Lin handed him a blanket and he put it over her. _

_Mai smiled before realizing that she wasn't here to see things like that, even if it was extremely cute. She moved her attention back to work. She looked around the building and saw that the place really didn't have many spirits. There was just one, but the closer she looked, the more she noticed that there were two. There was something wrong with one of them though. There was this aura around it; she couldn't really explain exactly what it was. _

_She did know one thing while just looking at it…. It was evil. _

Mai instantly opened her eyes and looked around. Just like her dream she noticed. She was on the couch, and a blanket was over her keeping her warm. She smiled a bit at the realization. "What did you dream about?" Naru asked while he sipped some tea that Mai made not too long ago.

Mai sat up and looked over at the small group in the base room. It looked as though John, Masako, and Bou-san already came back during the time she was asleep. "There are two sprits here; one is normal and the other… I can't describe it. It was evil, but not completely. It's more like the spirit is in the process of becoming evil." Mai shook her head at the thoughts, "Is that even possible?" She asked before turning to Naru, the expert.

Naru nodded his head, "Well the process for a spirit to become a vengeance spirit takes a little while. Of course some are like that when they die, but for the spirits that don't receive closure after such a long time they have phases they go through. Slowly, the evilness starts to take them over until they are almost nothing but a shell of what they once were."

Bou-san stepped in after that, "And that is how you can get what is called demonic entities. Spirits that no longer remember what they were, what they are still doing here and they start to lose themselves."

"Most of them hold on to a certain feeling, which is normally a forum of revenge, and that feeling stays with them." John said as well.

Mai nodded her head in realization. "That makes sense, especially since it's only been recently that people have started to get hurt." She added more to herself.

Masako nodded her head in agreement. "I had the same feeling walking through the building." Everyone turned to her, "It's a girl and a boy here. The girl is the one changing, but he just wants to find a way to move on. Her main objective right now is to cause pain to someone who works here. I just can't figure out whom."

The group fell silent as they took in what she said. Mai thought about the other dream she had. "Shizuyo," she said immediately. "That's her name."

The group's eyes turned to her. "Did you have a dream and not tell me about it again?"

Mai looked down at the ground, "I forgot." She muttered.

Naru shook his head at her. She always did this kind of thing. "Well what happened?"

"It was the two spirits; Shizuyo was the girl, while Yemon was the boy. She was a patient here and afraid that she would never get out of here. He was a guard. They were together, that's basically all I picked up from that dream. It wasn't really enough to mention."

"I'll be the judge of that." Naru said before he went through a few more papers on his desk and pulled a certain paper out of the files.

"What's that?" Mai asked as she stood up and made her way over to where he sat.

"It's an article from a newspaper." He said before Mai started to read it over his shoulder:

Disaster strikes 

Last night a guard tried to help another inmate escape from Kencial Mental Asylum. Officially they are declared as missing, but no sign or sightings have been witnessed. Apparently from an inside source the two of them were close and some guards even thought they were secretly seeing each other. One guard, Mr. Kainize stated "We are looking for them. They are not within the ground currently, so we believe that somehow he helped her to escape." The warden was unable to comment on this story, but stated, "We are investigating the matter." The police are officially involved and searching the area around the asylum as well as the surrounding towns. 

"That's weird, Mr. Kainize never told us anything about this happening when he came to the office." She stated after she read the article.

Suddenly loud voices were heard throughout the building. The group instantly looked at each other before going to the source. They raced through the halls until they stood outside the cafeteria area.

Inside, the inmates were screaming and acting as though something was there. Mai looked around until her eyes landed on a dark figure in the corner, where a few of the other inmates were looking. Mai turned to Masako, and she nodded as though already knowing what she was going to ask.

The figure started to move, and many of the inmates started to try to run to the other side of the cafeteria away from the figure. "NOOOOO." A random inmate screamed.

While other inmates strangely didn't do anything but sit there and smile. It was weird. "They are going to pay." One inmate said as she sat there eating a piece of chicken. "He is going to pay." She muttered to herself before giggling.

This was getting out of control; many of the guards stood there frozen out of fear, not knowing what they should do. Monk put his fingers into a well-known stance and started to mutter, "Namaku san man dan bazara san kan."

The spirit turned to look at the group before disappearing. The inmates seemed to go back to their normal selves. It was as if the whole incident didn't even happen. Things were getting worse, they had to do something, and fast.

An: ok there is the next chapter… don't hate please : ) already working on the next chapter in my head and it should be out soon. Again sorry for this incredibly LONG wait, hope you enjoyed.

Side note: is that chant right? I was looking EVERYWHERE for it, and I was not going back through the amine or manga to find it. Would have taken WAY to long. : )

*~ashley~*


	26. Case Three:Psychological Madness p6

**Case three: psychological madness**

**Chapter Six: Sleepy head**

A few days passed and nothing significant happened. The group collected more information while watching and waiting for the spirit to finally do something. It seemed as though the asylum was too quiet, and Mai knew that soon that these moments of nothingness was going to bring something big. It was late at night; Mai, Lin, and Naru were in base while everyone else slept. Mai yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Go to bed." Naru stated not looking up from his book that he was reading.

"But I'm not tired." She said before another yawn came out of her mouth. In reality Mai had this gut feeling that she was going to dream about the case. Sometimes she enjoyed these dreams, but knowing how dark this place actually is, she didn't know if she wanted to.

Naru glanced up from his book, "Yes you are."

Mai scrunched up her nose at him before standing up, "Fine." She said defeated. Over the time she had spent working at SPR she learned that Naru 99.9 percent of the time got his way. The other .1 percent was her, as everyone could tell it didn't happen often.

She went to the door, but was stopped when heard Naru get up from his seat. "I'll walk with you." He stated firmly.

"I don't need your protection or anything." Mai said a little annoyed. She was always the one getting watched after, "I'm fine. Nothing has even happened to me during the case." Naru didn't answer her and instead started to follow her as she left the room.

They walked in silence down the hallway. It was a bit awkward for her, so she stared at random things on the wall to keep her distracted. Once they reached the end of the hall Naru finally spoke, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Mai stopped and turned to her boss with her eye brows raised.

"You almost walked into the corner." Mai moved her head and noticed that she was a good inch away from hitting it.

"EEP!" she squeaked out before jumping away from the corner. When she jumped though, she ended up knocking Naru down as well as herself onto the floor.

They landed on the floor with a thud. Mai ended up face down with her lower body right on his stomach, while he was lying on his back. This was to say the least embarrassing for Mai. Her mouth flopped opened and closed for a moment. "You're going to catch flies if you keep doing that." He muttered slightly amused.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to." She said as she moved to get up off him. She then went to help him up off the ground. Naru glared over at her when he stood while she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. She had a bright blush covering her cheeks as she was completely embarrassed about the situation. "Opps?"

"I swear Mai. You have got to be the clumsiest person I know." Naru muttered as he brushed what Mai considered invisible dust off his suit.

"Do you own a pair of jeans?" Mai asked suddenly off topic from their conversation.

Naru looked over at her for a moment confused, "I have two." How did they get from Mai being a cluts to if he wears jeans?

"I never see you wearing any," She stated. She tried to imagine him actually wearing a pair of jeans. Ir was a strange thought because he was always dressed in a black suit.

"That's because I'm working when we see each other. I don't wear jeans when I'm at work."

"Why not?" She questioned, "Everyone else on the team does."

"You normally wear skirts that are way too revealing." He stated.

"So…" She smiled as she took in what he said, "You look at my legs?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well you just said my skirts are too revealing; that must mean you take notice of what I wear. More importantly you notice if my skirts are short." She had a cheesy smile on her face from her triumph.

Naru's face instantly changed at the information. He looked completely serious as he answered her back, "I'm your boss. I have every right to make sure that your dress code reflects me appropriately." Mai rolled her eyes giving up on the argument. Even if she knew she was right, he was never going to admit it. Mai sighed before Naru grabbed her arm and started to get them walking again. "Come on, I still need to get you back to your room."

_Mai stood in the darkness again. She looked around and saw that she was in a hall way. The more she looked, the more she realized that it was the hall way she was just in with Naru before he took her back to her room. She blushed as she thought about their little 'incident.' _

_Mai heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to a figure standing there. It was blurry, but once she took a few steps closer she could see exactly who it was. "Yemon," She stated as she looked at him. _

"_Mai," He said as though he knew her. "I need your help."_

"_That's kind of why we are here." Mai said with a little laugh. "What do you need help with exactly?"_

"_It's not so much me…" He fidgeted a bit as though he was nervous about talking about it. "It's… Shizuyo, she needs closure or…." He looked around the area as though something might happen if he talked about it. _

"_She's changing isn't she?" Mai asked him. Yemon's head slightly nodded before it dropped almost in shame. _

"_Yes. I don't know what to do anymore. She's bent on hurting everyone for what happened to her." _

"_Did you two run away?" Mai asked wondering of the article she read before was true, "What exactly happened?"_

"_We tried to run away." Yemon said as he thought about the past with a saddened look across his face. "But we were caught and punished."_

"_I'm so sorry." Mai said as she thought about what they could have gone through. _

"_I think she needs to meet you." Yemon suddenly added looking into Mai's eyes. "I was so excited to see you guys come in. Finally someone can help us out. Shizuyo isn't as convinced though."_

"_It's not your fault she is changing. She must have died horribly." _

"_She did… and everyone knew." _

"_Everyone knew what?"_

"_What he did to us. Everyone saw it, and no one ever said a thing." He added before he started to fade away. _

"_Wait!" Mai called out, "I got more questions!"_

"_You need to leave before she comes." Mai stopped and watched as he left. Mai looked around the blank space confused. Who was going to find her? It didn't take long until she felt a dark evil presence around her. Shizuyo came. _

_Mai felt her body freeze; she was scared to turn around. _

_Mai suddenly found herself in a cell. She was sitting at her desk writing in a notebook, when the door opened. Mai turned around as Yemon walked in. "We need to go." _

"_What do you mean?" She found herself asking back. Mai felt as though she wasn't herself. This wasn't her memory; it was Shizuyo's. The thought scared her as she didn't know where this memory would lead her. _

"_They found out." He grabbed her arm and stood her up from her chair._

"_We were so careful." She said back with sadness in her voice as he started to take her to the door._

"_I know, but we don't have time for this."_

_Suddenly there stood a guard at the entrance. "They are in here." A voice called out; Mai couldn't make see who it was from her position behind Yemon, but she would have sworn she heard that voice before. _

_Before she could think about it anymore, everything suddenly turned white and the memory started to fade from her sight. No! She thought as she tried to reach out to grab the dream back; I need to see who it is. _

Mai awoke from her bed and shot straight up. Gosh she hated these dreams sometimes especially when she left before she saw something important. Mai looked around the room and noticed that everyone left already. She must have slept in again.

Mai groaned before racing to the bathroom for her daily routine, or at least the days she had the time to do it. Thirty minutes and a nice hot shower later, Mai was ready to head up to the rest of the group.

As she walked into base room, Mai saw that there on the table was an assortment of pancakes, sausages, and eggs. The smell alone was enough for her stomach to grumble in want. She tried to cover up her stomach as the rest of the group laughed. Mai blushed before walking over to the table of food.

"Hey sleepy head," Bou-san said as he ate a pancake.

"Hello yourself," She said back with a smile as she put some food onto her plate. Most of the team was already done eating themselves and talking amongst themselves.

"I know I've asked this for the past few days, but have you had any dreams?" He said and Mai understood exactly what he meant.

"Actually last night I did." Everyone turned from their conversations to look at her. The case seemed to turn cold as nothing was going on at all in the asylum.

Naru nodded over to Lin who got a piece of paper out ready to take notes. "Tell us everything." Naru said as he took a seat at the table. Mai nodded as she too sat down with her food and proceeded to tell the group what happened in her dream.

AN: another chapter : ) enjoy supper happy that I actually got this out to you guys within a reasonable time.


End file.
